


Ever Since Then

by opetimaeus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Male/Male, but please give it a shot, i wanted to add more weilin to my life, it is my first fic so it may be horrible, legend of korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opetimaeus/pseuds/opetimaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story in Wei's point of view, how he manages and deals with the struggle of being in love and eventually getting together with Bolin. It is my first fan fic, and It is not the best I know this but I wanted to make a cute love story between the two since there is a lack of Weilin fics. Eventually I shall post more than one chapter and some will contain smut. Please Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shall add more chapters during the week. Hopefully, I do hope you guys enjoy, and it is my first fic ever published, I had a bit of courage to post it so please dont be too harsh on me ;-; Enjoy. I hope you guys like it.

Two years have passed since circumstances with Kuvira happened. Mother was out building Zoufu all over again, my family was going on adventures, Huan was teaching art in a very small school, Opal was out helping the Air Nation and Wing was training more and more and becoming the greatest earth bender since your grandmother. But I, Wei Beifong felt rather alone, I have not said a word about my new found interest on men. It was a whole new world for me and even if I have not ventured with any of the many handsome men in Zoufu, I already had my heart set on someone, secretly that is.

Opal and Bolin dated for a long period of time but after some thought and conversation they decided to just remain friends. He visits her most of the time, his green eyes shining every time you see him. He smile brightly showing some new lava bending moves and he and Opal trained all the time. If only I had the strength to tell him how I really feel. After that rescue mission that he risked his life for to save me and all of my family I have begun to see him in a new light. I have never felt so happy to be in the arms of a man. A man, which was my sister’s boyfriend at the time. Every time he talked to me, I felt my mouth go dry; I have never noticed how handsome he was before. I can remember a time that I didn’t really like him.

So why did I started having feelings for him. I walked through the training grounds early in the morning before anyone was up or the sun rose. I walked to my usual spot, and there he was, sweating, brows arched full of concentration, the floor around him became hotter and melted, the air around me became hot, It could have been because of the lava or that the fact he was shirtless, and I could very much see his muscles contract, the sweat dripping down, I need to look away before he noticed, I started to walk away when I heard his sweet voice calling out to me

. “Hey! Hey Wei! What are you doing up so early! Did the noise wake you?” He asked his voice full of concern and worry.

“No..not at all, I was just got up for a morning jog” To be honest you can’t remember why you were here anyway, your thoughts vanished as quickly as you saw him.

“Mind if I join you, it will be fun buddy!” he smiled brightly, like nothing can even go wrong like he was light himself.

“You sure you are up for it! I am pretty fast!” I tried to act the same as always, I didn’t want him to know, or suspect anything I may feel for him, it was not right.

Bolin let out a small chuckle “Well you know me! Fast is my middle name.” I rolled my eyes and smiled and motioned him to follow me, I ran, I ran as fast as I could, as I always have, running away from this feelings I may have for this man.

“Wei! Wei! Wait up” Bolin panted as he tried to catch up. You stop, in the far end of the courtyard, there are boulders everywhere

“Bolin..” you calm your breathing.

“Dude, I told you to wait up!” he finally reached me placing his hand on my shoulder for support. I felt my body go stiff, why was I so attracted to him, he couldn’t metal bend, he didn’t think things through most of the time, he was untamed and bright, sweet and caring. He is so many things “Bolin, there is something I need to tell you.” This is it. You needed to say it. You needed to so you can move on, two years, you have been hiding this for two years.

“Yeah Wei, you know you can talk to me, so what is bothering you” He had this seriousness yet playfulness at his tone; it was encoring to say the least.

“Two years ago.. you saved us, Mom, Dad, Wing,Huan” you also saved me..and ever since then I-“

“There is no need to thank me; I did it with all the intention of helping.” He said cutting me off smiling.

“ “EVER SINCE THEN” I said as loud as I could, my voice shaking I couldn’t say it. I can’t do it. But somehow my body moved closer, grabbed him by the shoulder, he was taller, muscular. I leaned in and placed a small kiss on his lips. “Ever since then..” with that I left, I ran towards my room as fast as I could leaving him there to interpret my actions any way he wanted to.

\--

I arrived at my room closed the door but woke Wing up in the process. I ignored him and walked towards the bathroom me and him have always shared. “Wei!?” he called out to me as I stepped in the bath, thinking on what the hell I just did.

“Wing! I fucked up!” reality hit me. I KISSED HIM, I admitted that I liked him.  Bolin couldn’t be that stupid..could he to not know what the kiss meant. Many thoughts went to your head. “What do you mean you fucked up? Wing opened the door and sat on the floor next to the tub.

“I saw Bolin.” I said as he looked at me eyes wide, Wing was the only one who noticed my preference, and my early crush with Bolin.

“What did YOU do!!!?”

“I kissed him..” I felt my face hit up, I actually kissed Bolin!

“What did he say?!” Wing didn’t need for me to explain, he could tell just by looking at me.

“I ran away before he could” Wing got up and smiled

“Try and relax, freaking out won’t help you at all Wei

 

Wing left the room soon after, to either train or write.

\---

It was already breakfast time, and there was everyone. I sat in my usual seat next to Wing and right across of me was Bolin. He never sits this close before. He looked at me, his face a bit flushed, but he looked away before anyone could noticed.

“So everyone, I have some news, after two years Zoufu will finally be complete again, with the help of Baatar and Baatar Jr. we have our city back on its feet” My mom added with a hint of pride in her voice, everyone around me cheered and then I noticed, Bolin, looking at me, like if I was some kind of pray. I have never felt this kinds of chills before, it was tempting and alluring. He smirked, and quickly looked away making conversation with Opal. I was left frozen in my seat. Why did he looked at me like that, he should be mad at me.

“Wei” Mom shouted from across the table

“w-what!” I said my voice breaking as my thoughts of Bolin left for a few minutes.

“I need you to help Bolin move in to Zaofu since he will now be leaving Republic City” That didn’t make sense, why was he moving

“He is..” I asked my voice shaking again, that means I shall see him more, how can I deal with this.

“He told me before breakfast, he spends most of his time here, and I thought it will be a great idea, he can teach kids how to lava bend.” You felt like the entire room was on fire, you could feel him looking at you waiting for a response.

“T-That’s great, I would love to help”

“Great!” Bolin said! “I need you to accompany me to Republic city to get my things. Is that okay Wei..” He looked at me again, with the same eyes, was this really the same Bolin.

Bolin smiled and acted the same way he always did, except when he looked my way.  After Breakfast I went to pack a small bag for the trip, and suddenly, I could feel someone at the door.

“Wing, Don’t worry, I think you can survive without me-“ When I turned it was Bolin, smiling closing the door.

“Ever since then” Bolin said getting closer to me, grabbing me by my waist, as he tilted my head to meet his eyes, they were bright like a fire was lit inside them. “Ever since then” he repeated, my face was flushed and mouth dry. His lips ghost over mine and he smirked

“ I need you to finish what you were going to say..Wei

” “Ever since then..I have felt something towards you” I said as I looked at his eyes. As I said that he leaned in and kissed me, it was hot intense, my body was shaking, I closed my eyes and kissed back, and a few seconds later he separated us.

“A year ago I noticed how cute you were” He gave me a genuine smile and left me to finish packing my bags. Suddenly I sat on the bed, dizzy

“Did he just…return my feelings” my face was flushed my heart was beating so fast I could have sworn it was going to stop. I try and relax and packed a few things and quickly waited for Bolin outside with everyone. My mother hugged me and told me to be safe, Opal and Wing where making some few jokes here and there.

\---

“I am just going to be away for three days” I laughed as they hugged me.

“Ready to go!” Bolin said as the sky bison opal got us for the trip came into view. I nod and said my good byes and walked side by side with Bolin. He helped me up and we were on our way.

\-----

“So..” I said trying to break the silence that was consuming us “why..did you kiss me back there”

“I could ask you the same thing wonder boy” he smiled and continue to look forward.

“W-wonder boy!” I exclaimed a bit embarrassed at the nickname he gave me.

“I’ve like you for a while now, I thought that you know. It was appropriate to return your feelings “

“Wait..YOU like ME” That much I can figure out but hearing it out loud was another thing all together.

He nodded, his ears where a tad reddish “T-that’s why you were looking at me like that during breakfast!?” He smirked. “

You looked so cute, you where shy and shaking in your seat. You’re so easy to read Wei. And to be honest. I really wanted to kiss you during the whole time.”

I felt like my face was going to melt off, thank the heavens air was hitting my face, I couldn’t take such words. “Do you know why Opal and I broke up?” he said in a very serious tone yet in a loving one.

“N-no..” I said in almost in a hush tone.

“A year ago, you were fighting with Wing, and you were only wearing some big baggy shirts, that were falling off your waist with every movement, at that time Opal noticed me, looking at you every time you moved, you looked so powerful yet beautiful, the way your muscles contracted when you moved the earth, it was hypnotizing, Opal sat me down and we talked about it. And she decided it would be for the best to just remain friends”

“You guys…broke up because of me!” I felt angry for some reason.

“Well because I-“

“Do you have any idea how mad that makes me!” my voice was getting cracked “I spent two years looking from afar! And a year wondering why did you two broke up! HOW CAN I LOOK AT HER NOW, NOW THAT I KNOW, NOW THAT YOU KNOW! THAT I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS! THINKING THAT I WAS CRAZY, THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME! AND YOU JUST CONFESSED TO ME LIKE IT WAS NOTHING, IT TOOK ME TWO YEARS BOLIN! TW-“

I felt a pair of lips on top of mine. He was not guiding the Bison anymore, he was landed us on top of a mountain when I was shouting, he took the chance and kissed me, hold me close, I felt like I needed to cry, I couldn’t take it anymore, my body got close to him, hugging him back, kissing him back with all I have. My hands on his shoulders, his chest pressed against mine. He pulled away slightly, pressing his forehead against mine.

“I love you Wei Beifong” those words hit me as hard as wave hits the shore. I held him, and for the first time, I didn’t feel lonesome.

\---

A day later we arrived in Republic City, The Avatar, Mako, Prince Wu and Asami where there to greet us.

“Bolin” Mako quickly hugged his brother and I gave a small nod from behind, quickly the rest follow, hugging Bolin as much as they could.

“I am so happy you are back! You need to tell us everything that has happened in Zoufu! How is Su!” Korra exclaimed she was happy to see her old friend back.

“Actually” Bolin exclaimed as he grabbed my arm so I wouldn’t feel left out. “Wei here is going to help me pack!”

“Pack” Mako and Asami said in union.

“I am moving to Zaofu. I will explain as soon as we get inside!”

We quickly sat in a restaurant nearby, I felt so out of place, Asami was looking at me and made small chit chat as Bolin explained why he was moving

“So you are going to have a lava bending school, that is amazing Bo!” Mako said, he must feel proud of his brother.

“But that is not the only reason I am moving” I looked at him confused. Was there another reason?

“What is it?” Asami asked full of curiosity and concerned.

“I met someone is Zoufu” I looked at him instantly my body froze, was he serious going to say what I think he was going to say.

I panicked just a bit, hoping no one would notice.

“Who is the lucky gal!” Korra asked her eyes beaming

“Actually…it is not a “gal”..” I can feel everyone at the table look at Bolin in surprise.

“Then who is the lucky guy!” Wu asked, his eyebrows arched.

“I like to introduce MY boyfriend Wei Beifong..if he will be my boyfriend that is”

Did I hear correctly..

“What?” I said in a hush tone, was he really asking me!?

“Would you be my boyfriend Wei?”

I could feel my face flush, the rest of Bolin’s close friends looking at me for an answer.

 I gave a nod and quickly said “YES” I got way to excited, my eyes where watering, Did he really just do that! My heart was singing.

 Mako gave me his hand and smiled “Welcome to the family Wei!”

I smiled and took his hand, Korra and the rest where making fun of Bolin who his face was flushed as well, he was scratching the back of his head, he sure was a unique guy.

I smiled to myself and continue the small conversation they were having on the table.

\---

Night time arrived and we have spent the entire day shopping with Wu, it was my first time in Republic City after the whole Kuvira thing, it was nice on having a tour with the former Prince of the earth kingdom, he sure was a lively one.

Bolin quickly helped unpack in the hotel we were staying at. All of Bolin’s stuff was in Mako’s place so we could get that tomorrow.

“Do you need me to prepare you bath? “I asked as I became aware in the situation we are at.

One bed.

There is only ONE bed. Wu was going to pay for doing this.

“Yes please, wow look at this place is huge! It was nice enough for Wu to do this for us” Bolin was opening everything he could find, the little guest peanuts and sodas.

“Do you want one” He said as his mouth was full of food.

“No thanks” I gave a chuckle and went to make the bath. What shall I do! If we sleep in the same bed, things will get carried away

I looked as the bath got full, just like my  mind, was full of thoughts of Bolin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei experiences what is like to be loved by someone in more ways that one  
> ((wow that summary sucked I am sorry ;A;))

During that time the water filled the tub, my mind was filled with thoughts of Bolin. Like the way we kissed before or the way he just asked me to be his partner. It was all new for me; I have never really dated anyone. I have no idea what I need to do.

"Bolin! The bath is ready" I stepped out of the bathroom to find my now current boyfriend undressing, shirtless, pants on the floor, boxers lowering on his waist. I could feel the blood rush to my head. "Y-you can go in now!" I couldn't look at him, I stared at the floor most of the time, I heard him walk pass me, saying a "thank you" as he closed the door. I sat on our shared bed, alone with my thoughts.

As Bolin took a bath, I thought of things I should say or do once he gets out. Should I kiss him, hold his hand, compliment on what a nice body he has. The last one was just too much to say out loud.

I heard the door knob click, I rose from the bed, with a topic of conversation in mind but that shattered in an instant, there he stood, hair down, bangs that where always pushed back, covering his eyes, muscles that where usually covered in full view for my own personal gain, a towel covering his hips leaving very little to the imagination. I stood there motionless and speechless.

"Wei?" his voice soft and kind spoke to me as I lost my train of thought.

"huh!?"

"Thank you for the bath! I prepared one for you, it has been a long day"

Yes it has been a very LONG day. My state of mind and curiosity cant take it anymore "Thank you Bolin!" I grabbed some clothes that I had taken out and walked in, close the door and sat in that small tub, alone with my thoughts. "This is so unfair!" I whispered to myself, no man had the right to look that good shirtless, I am 22 now, I have needs like any other man, even if Bolin was 2 years older than him, I knew he must have been around, he was with Opal after all. I for one had no romantic experience or sexual non at all, but Bolin was going to break my mental state, I wonder how it would feel like to have him on top of me, kissing me and holding me, touching me in places no one has.

"No time for this!" I splashed some water in my face, trying to cool down.

After a few I stepped out of the bathroom, wearing some boxers and a dark green shirt.

"Wei, So we have a screen and we can watch some movers! What would you like to see?!" He said rather calm, he was still shirtless only wearing some boxers, was he trying to test my mental strength tonight.

"I do not know, I really have never seen a mover before" I said in all seriousness

"YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN A MOVER! " his eyes where big and bright like a kids when they tell them they will get gifts.

I nod and gave a smile "I was always training with Wing and I never thought much about it"

Bolin quickly smiled "Well then I am going to show you one I started in THE GREAT NUKTUCKHERO OF THE SOUTH "

The movie started and I found myself enjoying this mover far more than I should, Bolin was basically wearing nothing throughout the film, once it was over, Bolin looked at me with his eyes wide and full of pride.

"SO!" he asked smiling face getting close to mine

I laughed and said "It was very entertaining! I enjoyed it!"

"I KNOW RIGHT! I AM GLAD YOU ENJOYED IT WEI!"

I felt a warmth in my heart, seeing him this happy, I couldn't have asked for anything more, his smile bright my world, so I leaned in and kissed his cheek without thinking.

Bolin smiled and hugged me without warning.

"Bolin?" I asked a bit flustered.

"You need to stop being so cute or I won't be able to hold back."

"Hold back?"

"Wei, we may be starting out as a couple but, we have known each other for a couple of years now, You have loved me for two, and I have loved you for one and being this close to you, makes me want to kiss you more and see what other cute expressions can you make for me, but I for one have no..no experience sexually with no one "

"Wait wait wait" I honestly could not believe what I was hearing, "You mean that you and Opal?"

"We never went as far as making out, we never had the need to do more than that, but with you, is so different"

I felt my face go read "How so?"

He leaned in, touching my face "for one, your green eyes sparkle every time you look at me, I want to see more of it, How you are so free spirited and open with everyone who is close to you, but when you are with me, you seem like you are the most precious stone in this world, I want to kiss you, make you shiver and make you say how much you love me, I need you to hold me as close as you can, I have never been so afraid to lose anyone as much as I am afraid of losing you"

I was shocked, dumbfounded, the man I have loved all this time, felt so much for me, that anything I can or will say will fail in comparison, so I just kissed him, I kissed him with everything I had, I felt his hands grab my waist, my hands roamed towards his hair, tangling my fingers against it, his body pressed me down towards the bed, he kissed my lips, my neck, my chest, anywhere he could, marking me as he did, I felt myself gasp and shiver as he did all of this to me. His hands where cold as he lifted my shirt up, placing one on my waist and the other in my chest, all I could do was hold on to him, pull him closer as he touched every part that was untouched.

"Wei?" He asked, his voice cracking, soft and nervous. "Is this okay with you?!"

I looked up at him, my face flushed and lips parted. "It is okay with me"

My body was on fire, everything around me was hot to the touch, Bolin was kissing and biting my thighs, making me make noises that I never in my life thought of making. I pulled his hair, it was unkempt thanks to my constant pulling of it. He performed things on my body that would make me cry out of pleasure just a single touch of his fingertips .He was smooth yet rough. I felt my boxers being pulled off slowly; he wanted me to feel that desperation, to stop him if needed. He enjoyed it, the way I covered y face with the pillows the way I lowly moan so I won't make that much noise. He knew I was trying so hard to be civil, to be civil in a time like this.

"Don't hide, let me hear you" He continue his kisses, running along my things, grabbing my ass as he gave a nice squeeze. He bit down my inner thigh, leaving marks across my legs, pulling up, he kissed my face and I asked me one more time.

"Do you want to Wei?" He was serious, but calm like always.

"I.." I wanted to, of course I wanted to but I knew that giving myself to him, needed time We were getting way to heated. "I think we should wait, is that okay?" I asked, out of breath, my body was shaking, I was aroused but I knew that I needed to do this right.

He smiled and shifted lying next to me and he pulled me to a warm embrace. "It's more than okay" He kissed me, as we held each other, and talked throughout the night, about our goals and dreams, our fears and everything in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope this was good and that you all enjoyed it. :D   
> Eventually I shall make them get more personal


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin is determined to make Wei enjoy his stay in Republic City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who is reading this story and giving me kudos. You have no idea how nice it is :D

Morning came, and you can hear people rush to the dining hall to get breakfast, kids where laughing and you can hear people having small talk. I hear a low groan next to me, I looked and it was Bolin, getting up, blinking his eyes slightly, his usual light green eyes, dim , his hair a mess, he looked around analyzing where he was. He looked at me and smiled brightly, as bright as the sun.

"Good Morning" He stretched his arms up and quickly pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Morning Bolin" I said shyly, this was all new for me, I have only woken up next to my brother, it was so surreal. "Are you hungry" Bolin quickly got up and looked up at me.

"Get dressed!" He demanded in a playful tone. I was so confused were we going somewhere?

"Are we going to eat at the hall?" I asked grabbing my shirt that was long forgotten since last night.

"We are going to the beach with the others! You have never left Zoufu right?" He said ecstatic and full of life

My face flushed, was he really doing all of this for me. "But Bolin I didn't bring swim gear."

"Doesn't worry about it, Wu can hook you up! We planned this last night while you were talking to Asami" He really was doing all of this for me!

"Okay!" My face lighted up, I was so happy to be here with him.

We got dressed and headed to the shopping district in Republic City. Wu, Mako, Korra and Asami where there waiting for us to arrive, as soon as Korra saw us she waved, so we rushed over.

"Wei! Bolin! I am so glad you two can make it!" Korra said giving us both a hug.

"Wu, do you mind getting some a swim suit for Wei, he didn't bring any with him" He asked as he hugged Mako and high fived Wu.

"Sure thing! Mako here will take you guys to the beach while Wei and Me go and bond" Somehow that sounded like it will take hours to do. But somehow we managed to get me some Silver " _shorts_ ", according to Wu, "they are in this season" The two of us talked along the way and got to the beach as quickly as we could. The sight made me smile. Korra and Asami where playing in the water, Mako and Bolin where grilling some burger's on Varricks new Grilling Machine. And everything was filled with a very nice environment, something I was decently not used to.

"Mako" Wu shouted running towards him and giving him some fruit and veggies we picked along the way, I for one awkwardly walked over Bolin.

"H-Hey.." I said as I tried to cover myself up. The " _shorts_ " in question rested on my upper thigh, and they were tight enough so my body was rather noticeable.

Korra from the distance let out a whistle and taunted "Bolin you lucky bastard" I quickly blushed and looked at Bolin who was rather distracted looking at me. It felt nice that I could make him stare like that.

"Bo! The burgers" Mako quickly took the command of the Grilling Section and left me and Bolin alone under the umbrella. Asami's screams could be heard as Korra water bended some water towards her face.

"What a nice view!" I laughed stretched leaning back against him.

"It sure his" He said in a rather deeper voice, one I heard two time, Last night and when we were about to live when we were in my room. I felt it again, that same stare he gave me during breakfast at zoufu, the same intense stare he gave me last night and he undressed me. I shivered as he leaned in and kissed my neck.

"Who's idea, was it for you to wear something so.." he took a deep breath "So alluring"

"Alluring" I asked voice shaky and face flushed.

"I can clearly see the marks I gave you last night, I wonder if Mako or Wu saw them as well"

My mind went blank; I didn't think you could notice them! I felt one hand on my back, slowly massaging me making me relax.

"I won't touch you without permission even if at the moment you look extremely sexy" Bolin reassured me. I gave a nod and a smile.

"When we get to Zoufu" I stated "We can try when we get to Zoufu"

He quickly looked at me "Are you serious?"

I gave a nod of approval "I do want to, I just need to wrap my head around it that is all"

He got up and took my hand as he pulled me up and kissed me "Let's join the girls"

We raced towards the water, and joined the fun

After a while, mako called us to have dinner, we sat, me next to Bolin, Wu and Mako together followed by Korra and Asami.

Asami looked at me and asked "Wei! Sorry for asking but did you hit your thigh before coming here, you have a couple of bruised on your leg.

I was frozen, I didn't know what to say. "You see I-"

"He got injured when he was sparing with Wng a couple of days ago" Bolin added.

Asami relaxed and kept asking questions. "What are you in charge of in Zoufu?"

"I mostly help Wing teach the kids earth bending, especially if they are related. Me and Wing have been together all of our lives and so we can teach them combinations on how to double team"

"I saw you earth bend against Kuvira, and I could safely say the Beifongs have the best earth benders I have ever seen" Korra added with a soft tone.

"Thank You! It means a lot" I smiled eating as they talked about their lives after the war.

After a while Bolin got up and exclaimed "Well guys! It was fun but me and Wei have to head back to the hotel, we got some stuff to move tomorrow"

That's right. He is moving to Zoufu! How could I forget? I smile and get up, I say my good byes and walk and in hand towards the city

Just a few minutes away from the hotel I heard some noise, Bolin was talking like nothing happened.

"Bolin.." I said cautious. "You hear that!"

"Hear wha-" Suddenly a balloon full of red paint was thrown at us, I quickly took my stand and an earth wall I made stopped the balloon to hit Bolin.

"Fags! Get out of the City!" Some kid ran away when he realized I stopped it. Suddenly I looked at Bolin with a worried expression.

"You okay"

"Of course! Never better" He took my hand and we walked inside the hotel like nothing happened. We both kissed goodnight and and went to sleep holding eachother waiting for the work we have to do tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations are made in the mist of Bolin's and Wei's return to Zaofu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys again for reading :D please review and give kudos if you enjoyed it.

The next day, Me and Bolin woke up quickly and checked out of the hotel, and rushed to Mako's place to get his things, everyone was there helping move his surprisingly large amount of clothes to boxes and to the Bison.

"Wei, you okay there buddy?" Wu asked as he saw that my thoughts where elsewhere.

"Do you think that two guys being together is a bad thing?" I asked worried.

"You kidding, love is love no matter who you love, that is what I told mako anyway"

"Mako?" What does mako have to do with anything.

He gave a big smile, like he was proud of something. "Mako and I have been a couple since the Kuvira incident, so don't get worried, some people may talk and try and hurt you but as long as you two are happy, that I know big ol' Bolin is, everything will fall into place"

Somehow Wu was a lot more relatable than I thought. I thank him and continue to move things; we needed to leave before sunset. After a few hours of moving things here and there everything was set, Bolin and I can finally head back to Zaoufu.

Bolin, Mako,Korra and Asami gave each other a group hug, this was the last time the four of them will me together in the same place for a while After a minute Bolin looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Ready to go"

I gave a nod, I didn't want to interrupt their moment after all I have not known Bolin as long as they have.

And we were on our way, Bolin waving back to his friends as the Bison flew us to the direction of Zaoufu.

"Hey" I said trying to distract Bolin from his apparent sadness.

"It may not be your hometown but I shall try and make you feel more at home"

Bolin hugged me as close as he could, I know that it was not easy but I also know he moved for good reason, to start a new life and hopefully he would not regret it.

A few hours later before the sunset, we arrived at Zoufu, there was Opal, Huan, Wing, Baatar Jr. and Lin waiting for us. When I got off, Wing hugged me quickly and punched my shoulder "Welcome back! Hope you didn't miss me to much!"

I gave a smirk and punched him back "Be honest with me, who missed who again" He laughed and hugged me tightly. I later hugged everyone and took Bolin's stuff to small apartment Mom prepared next to the main house.

"So how was the trip boys" Baatar Jr. asked as he took some papers from dad.

"It was interesting to say the least" I said my tone in a sing song voice

Mom have apparently prepared a huge dinner for our return, I told her it was no big deal since we have left for 3 days.

"Now, go shower and dress as nicely as you can" I nodded and saw Opal and Bolin talking again, probably catching up. I rushed to my room and noticed Wei was starting to get ready.

"So, how was the trip" He asked as he sat on a chair in the bathroom as he fixed his shoes

"Wing! You would not believe me if I told you"

"Oh the marks on your legs and thighs say all that I need to know" he gave a chuckle as I splashed some water to him

"Hey the suit!" he moved a bit cleaning the droplets of water off him "Are you happy?"

"Hell yeah I am, we didn't go too far but with him I feel like I don't need to hide."

"But Wei, the problem here is dad, remember what he said about. Korra and Asami?"

"He was not to happy about it, I am rather scared to tell them"

"But you should, dad loves you so I am willing to bet he is going to work through it"

I felt rather conflicted I didn't know how to approach the subject at all.

I got out and Wing help me dress up, tying my tie as we both headed to the court yard

*Bolin's P.O.V*

I sat in a bench in the courtyard waiting for Opal to meet me as we planned, she had known about my feelings for Wei for a year now, and she has been nothing but supportive.

"Bo!" she walked towards me wearing a beautiful black dress with a metal necklace I gave her a couple of years ago, she truly was beautiful.

"Hey! Take a sit please"

And so she did, I was nervous on telling her, she has been my friend far longer than she was my girlfriend and I was truly scared on hurting her in anyway.

"Soooo! How was it!" She said excited and happy, she noticed how happy I was once I got back.

"I confessed to him" I started explaining "He liked me for two years Opal"

She got really happy to heard that he felt the same but suddenly something came into realization in her eyes.

"Two years. That means he liked you when we were together?! Oh no! How could I be so dense! He hates me does he?"

I gave a small chuckle and place my hand in her shoulder "Not at all he loves you very much, but I am sure he is nervous to tell you, you should talk to him when you can, close that chapter"

"You are right Bo. I should, he needs to hear it from me." She suddenly got up and exclaimed "Oh my God!"

And as I look at the direction of the entrance there he was, Black Suit, Silver Tie. Hair pushed back, Wing was right next to him they look very similar and yet, he took my breath away, I couldn't look away, I wanted this man in my life, I needed him in my arms, I needed to kiss him to tell him how much I love him.

He smiled my way and walked towards me and Opal.

"You look beautiful Opal" He exclaimed smiling as he always has, so brightly and yet so perfect, no one could compare, he was part of a set but perfectly unique.

"You look breathtaking" I said without noticing Wing was right behind him.

"I shall leave you two love birds alone" His brother teased taking Opal and walking around the garden.

"T-thank you! You look handsome" He said as his face flushed a darker shade under the moonlight.

Wei was strong and loud with everyone but when he is alone with me, he is shy and guarded, he over thinks the situation and gets nervous over very small things, he can't hide what he is feeling even if he tries

I grabbed his hand and kissed it. "You look amazing honestly"

He blushed and tried to act as cool as he could "Of course! I-I I am a Beifong after all!"

*Wei's P.O.V*

He was stunning, no one could even compare, how can a man be this handsome, the way his suit hugged his body should be illegal. He made your heartbeat faster with every look with every smile with every caress, after your greetings you both say down, talking, he mostly telling you how beautiful you are.

"I want to tell them"

You were confused what did he mean by them. "Them?"

"Your family. I want them to know, how much I love you"

"Are you sure about this, my dad, he.."

"He loves you way more than you think, And he is more accepting than you think."

I thought about it for a while, analyzing every outcome "Well if you are set on this okay, but try to tell them during dessert time, I don't want any drama before that"

"Done deal" He gives me a smile and a wink.

We both get up and start moving towards the party, we have been away far to long

My mom got up and quickly everyone's attention was on her. "Thank You all for coming to this small family party, I hope we can all have a good time, and get closer as we were before"

Mom and Baatar Jr. fixed their differenced and were talking to Lin about boosting up the security in Zoufu. Bolin, Opal,Wing and I were having our on conversations, we had delicious food and laughed and then dessert time came and while everyone was getting ready to dig in, Bolin got up.

"E-Excuse me everyone" He looked nervous, more than he usually is at this type of gatherings.

"I have an announcement"

Everyone looked his way, paying attention to every little thing he said.

"During the past year, I have been dealing with some internal struggle, and acceptance and I have come to realize that love is love no matter what"

I can feel my hands shaking; Wing took my hand under the table for support. And I relaxed instantly.

"I have fallen in love with the most unlikely person in this world, and I thank Opal to help and guide me to this progress, I would like to introduce , among family and friends, my boyfriend Wei Beifong"

At this words my heart stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! NSFW!  
> I am so sorry if it's not what you where expecting I get very flustered writing this kinds of things.

"I have fallen in love with the most unlikely person in this world, and I thank Opal to help and guide me to this progress, I would like to introduce, among family and friends, my boyfriend Wei Beifong"

My heart stopped, I swear it did. The only thing you could hear where some gasp across the room. My mother made a motion for everyone to relax.

"Wei, is this true?" She asked in the most loving tone a mother could make.

I got up next to Bolin and took his hand "I have been in love with him since he saved us from Kuvira, his bravery and determination made me admire him, his kindness and smile made me love him, during that time I could have not said or do anything for two reasons" I took a deep breath as I continued, no one seemed mad or upset just confused. "The first reason, Opal and Bolin where an item at that time and I for one did not want to hurt Opal no matter what she is the best sister any one could ask for and I respect her more than anything." Opal looked at me and smiled understanding why I never told her anything, she held Bolin's hand for support. "The second reason, I couldn't come out and tells you guys my preference, I was scared that I would be pushed away or be the joke of the family, I for one did not want to bring you any shame. You have all worked hard and I didn't want to hurt any of this progress we have all made."

At that moment my father got up and looked at me with a stern face "Wei Beifong, You are a loved child of this home, in no way any of us will push you away, if you love men or woman we don't care about such trivial, I can speak for all of us in this family when I say. You are both welcome in this family, as lovers or just friends, and Bolin you have done so much for us, and I hope for the best between you and my youngest son"

I was moved, I felt eyes water, I hugged Bolin as much as I could when I heard those words. Wing was right father loved me more than any opinion, I was lucky to be born to the family that I was. Suddenly my mom spoke with a curious tone.

"Bolin! What did you saw on our Wei!"

Bolin sat down and braced himself for the barrage of questions that he will surely be asked, when I looked to the side Wing was cleaning some tears away, I gave him a hug, he after all is my pillar.

"Well Su, he is energetic, in your face, loud, says what's on his mind, his bending is a definition of his personality to the fullest, but I have discovered that when it's between the two of us, his shy, reserved, adorably awkward, but he still has that fire in his eyes, he won't give up on anything and he is just lights my world up"

And again I could feel the tears fall, this man made me so damn emotional and happy.

"So Bo!" Wing talked this time making face like he was going to tease him big time. "We all know how special my brother is, but what do you like from his physically since me and him look alike"

I looked at Wing with the face that I shall kick his ass later on.

"Well actually, his muscles are more define than yours, he has a dimple on his right cheek when his smile, His bending is wilder than yours, you have more technique. The way his body flexes when he takes his shirt off " Bolin stated with the most serious tone I have ever heard, were they actually having this conversation in front of our parents!

"And how do you know Wei is wilder than me?"

The room went silent and I just started laughing awkwardly. Okay Wing you win!

Win made this this gesture declaring victory "see little brother I told you I was going to make it awkward"

Bolin was dumbfounded, I turned to him and explained "Years ago Wing and I made this promise to whoever brings home a girl we need to asked them really awkward question but gender was not the problem here" I saw Boling smile, he finally realized everyone here accepted him, accepted us.

The remaining time at the dinner table was spent making jokes and laughing together as a family, quickly mom dismissed us to the courtyard to enjoy the music and have a conversation. But before that, mom pulled me aside.

"Wei, come here" I ran towards her fearing something was wrong.

"Mom?"

"Here" she gave me a spare key and smiled.

"What is this? Why a key?"

"It's a spare for Bolin's apartment, sneak out and go with him"

"Are you telling me to break YOUR rules"

"When I was your age, I stole things and join the circus, going out to spend the night with your boyfriend"

I smiled and hide the key in my pocket. "Thanks mom"

The party ended and everyone went to their room's Wing and mom helped sneak out of the house unnoticed. I had a bag with some " _necessities_ " for tonight, I reach Bolin's apartment and I could hear him watching some movers. I opened the door slightly but knocking at the same time so he can notice me.

"Bolin?" I asked a bit nervous.

"Wei! What are you doing here?" He smiled and motioned me to give him a hug. I closed the door behind me and quickly sat on the bed next to him.

"Long story, I shall explain in the morning. But-" I kissed him, something I wanted to do since I saw him, I pushed him down and sat on top of him, he was in his usual sleep wear. And I needed to show him how much I love him, tonight was surely the night I would give myself to him, it was decided since he said those words.

I move and take my shirt off, throwing it somewhere and forgotten, I can feel Bolin's nervous hands grabbing my waist, as he looked up at me wondering what was I up to.

I place my hands on his chest and smirked "Don't hold back tonight"

And with that, he flipped us, I was on the bed, my neck being attacked on, I can feel his teeth biting on my skin leaving marks for the world to see, he touched my chest, playing with my nipples, making my sensitive, and the noises I make are not hidden, He pulls my pants off, boxers along with them, he looked at me, I was laying naked, panting, lips parted and swollen, face flushed and green eyes darkened.

"I-In the bag, there's something we can use" I pointed at the bag next to the bed, he got up and looked through it, and he noticed the bottle of lube I got.

"Are you really sure about this"

I spread my legs a bit wider for him to see, the left over marks from a few days ago. "If I wasn't I would not be here, like this, so please, c-continue"

And so he did, getting back on the bed, he kissed my inner thighs again this time, he covered his fingers with lube, he looked at him and I relaxed as much as I could, and then I felt it, cold it was cold and uncomfortable, I felt it go in slowly, I looked down and saw him concentrating, I heard the bottle open again. I felt myself stretch out as he entered a second finger inside, stretching me out as much as he could, everything was hot and cold, the room was cold and the lube slowly heating up, suddenly he brushed something inside with his finger tips that it made me moan loud, and hold into the bed so hard the metal bars bended.

"Did I hurt you!" He looked scared, and worried.

"No, please don't stop" My voice was weak yet hungry, I looked at him and begged for him to continue, and so he did, up until I could do was gasp and moan his name until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Bolin..please" Nothing else needed to be said, He took his boxers off and his rather prominent arousal was in full view, he covered it with lube, and slowly positioned himself at my entrance. He took a deep breath and as his head stretched me out, I could feel my muscles tense as he went in, it was deliciously painful, I needed him inside quickly before I lose my mind. I moved my hips, lowering myself towards him, he gasped my name and moaned lowly, it was something I never thought I would hear.

He continue to move, sometimes losing his rhythm when he hit that sweet spot inside of me, I was gone, moaning holding onto him, leaving scratch marks in his back not really caring how loud I was, It felt good, really good, He did such a good job at making me feel comfortable nothing else matter and a few minutes later, I saw white and I was gone.

I heard footsteps near me and I quickly woke, but a small sharp pain in my hip, didn't let me move much.

"Morning" Bolin said he had a tray of pastries and coffee in hand.

"Your mom brought us this" I smiled and slowly sat on the bed taking a deep breath.

"That was nice of her" I giggled and grabbed the coffee.

"Care to explain why she knew you were here?"

I made a small chuckle. "You see, she was the one who gave me the key and the bag"

"Your, mother…Suyin Beifong, literally wanted you to spend the night"

"She told me she did some wild things in her youth so I should enjoy mine."

Bolin laughed and had some breakfast as we sat on the bed talking about everything and nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time with the family brings some very tense arguments.

The room smelled like coffee, clothes were throwing everywhere. I stretched the pain in my back slowly going away. "Hey Bolin, do you want to spar with me this morning?" I added as I slowly got up and took some of Bolin's pants and a shirt.

He smiled and pointed at me "Don't you think I am going to go easy on you since you are my boyfriend!"

"Easy! Oh my dear Bolin, you should be scared that I would not go easy on you" I taunted as I ran towards the training grounds.

Bolin tripped trying to put his pants on the way where I was. "What's with you and sprinting?"

I took my fighting stance, lifting to large rocks as they floated around me. "Running keeps you healthy, and I suggest you start doing so yourself" I flung one of the rocks towards him, he quickly dodged it and smiled, as he threw several rocks at me, I quickly maneuvered around the obstacles to be right in front of him and flung a pebble right in his forehead. "Pay back" I smiled and waited for him to catch on.

He touched his forehead, trying to see if all was okay, as he suddenly looked up at me in surprise. "When I cam to Zaofu the first time, you tried to teach me Metal Bending, and as you made fun me, I threw a pebble at your forehead" He gave a smile and walked towards me and kissed me. "You wanted me to remember that"

"Of course I did, it was our first time meeting, and even if we started out a bit on the. _Rocky_ side of things you were always there for me, for all of us, and I want to let you know. That I do love you. And I don't want you to leave my side, and I shall do my best to make you happy."

He just hugged me as I said that, we hugged in the training area for a while until I heard Wing shout.

"Lovebirds, breakfast is ready!"

\---

We walked hand in hand towards the main house, sitting side by side on the table.

"You didn't bother to cover up Wei" My brother teased but I looked at him confused. Until I realized, I was wearing Bolin's clothes, they were I tad bigger on me, my neck was exposed, and everyone on the table can see the marks he left last night, my hair was a mess since I didn't bother to comb it, and Bolin certainly looked like a mess also.

"Shit" I whispered but Wing quickly reassured me it was okay.

"Don't worry bro, we all heard you last night" He said in a sing song voice and I hit him on the elbow laughing.

Bolin's face was flushed; he was sure rather shy about it too. My mom came into the room and smiled when she saw me; she gave an understanding nod and sat on the table. Opal quickly noticed and started to tease Bolin about it, making a few remarks here and there.

"How can anyone be okay with this!" The voice of Baatar Jr. was angry and intimidating. "Having one of THEM in the family! That is unheard off!"

I knew just what he mean I got up looking at him across the table "One of what!" I was furious, Bolin tried to calm me down, and suddenly Dad spoke.

"Jr. Wei and Bolin are very much a part of the Beifong family as you are, what seems to be the problem"

"They are no part of this family! The are two fags, just look at poor Wei, he has been violated by him, deflowered. Manipulated by HIM"

"HE DID NO THING! I am GAY Jr.! I LIKE MEN! I love Bolin. And he did not change me, NO ONE changed me."

"Yes they have! Ever since the Avatar got with her little girlfriend, your kind thinks that it's okay to roam the streets out in the open! People like you are just going to get punished by the Gods."

I was enraged; I wanted to beat that little smirk of his to a pulp. Without me noticing I bended the table a bit, leaving a dent in my side.

"You have no right to say such things Jr." Mom declared right beside him. "The problem here is that you cant see nothing has changed with in Wei he has been the same as always."

"No he has not, just look at his neck!

"ENOUGH!" Wing shouted! "You don't know Wei, YOU HAVE NOT EVEN TRIED TO KNOW HIM, IN THIS TABLE YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SHOULD NOT TALKED, YOU ARE STILL ON THIN ICE WITH US. YOU BETTER SHUT UP OR I SHALL MAKE YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP"

I looked at Wing, he was even more furious that I was, with one quick move, he left the room.

"I am sorry" I heard Bolin said. "If it wasn't for me, everything would be fine"

"Bolin you are very much loved in his family! I shall, talk to Jr. as soon as we finish eating"

And so we did, the rest of the morning was silent; no one dared to speak a word.

I was in the courtyard when I heard a footstep when I looked it was Opal.

"Can we talk?" she asked, worried, hands against her chest. I motioned her to sit right beside me on the same bench her and Bolin sat a day before.

"Do not let Jr. get to you, you are not a thing or an abomination like he lets out, you are a person, a very loved person. We all love you, so please don't look so upset"

"How can't I be upset ,Opal. I thought about this day, and I knew someone was going to say something. It is not normal! And I have been hiding it for years! I-"

"Normal!" she said looking at me, determined to make me feel better.

"The way you feel about Bolin is normal, loving someone is normal, people are free to love who they want to. You are not hurting anyone by it, You are doing nothing wrong. I accept and love you just for who you are"

I gave her a hug and thank her. "Opal, can I ask you something?"

She held my hands tightly "Anything"

"Did you, hate me because of how Bolin felt about you?"

She thought about it and looked rather lost in thought. "Not hate but envious, I was mad of course that he was in love with someone else, but the more I looked at him, I understood, he looks at you, like if you were the most ubtainable thing on this planet, like if you were the sun itself, he was afraid, afraid he couldn't accept his feelings, that you wouldn't accept him, but once I looked at you, you looked at him the same way, you were hurting, you did not want to say anything to me right? You are so special Wei, and you deserve all the happiness, and if that meant me breaking up with Bolin so the two of you can be happy, then so be it. I was not going to force him to do anything he didn't want to. And I was not going to force myself either."

As she spoke, I hugged her tight, she is such a wonderful person, inside and out and I do hope one day I can repay her.

"Come one, let's get inside!"

We walked and talked all the way to the leaving room were everyone was sitting and enjoying themselves.

\---

"Wei! I was looking for you come here" Bolin said as I quickly sat next to him, enjoying the company of family and friends.

A few minutes later dad walked in. "I have news, the Avatar said she will be visiting us! Something about missing Bolin, I invited her to stay a few days."

Everyone looked happy, she was visiting, she is a part of the family just like Bolin is.

He looked happy, he was going to see his brother after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so much everyone who has been following this story. It makes me happy to see that some of you enjoy it. :D  
> I would like to point out that Ch 7 will be uploaded either on the 25 late at night or the 26.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day everything was hectic, people were preparing the rooms for Korra and her companions, and Bolin was rather secretive ever since he received a package from Mako, every time I entered his room he was hiding things, I for one got a bit curious.

"Bolin, can I talk to you for a minute" He quickly put his stuff away and looked at me.

"What is it Wonder boy" The nickname he gave me, was now growing on me. He held my hand as we sat in the comfort of his room.

"Are you upset with me?"

"Why would you think that?" I looked over at the table he has previously was in.

"Well every time I see you, you hide something from me, ever since this morning"

"Weeeelll, you see that is a secret!" He said in his usual high sing song voice.

"juum" I said rather annoyed.

"I'll tell you later I promise" he said with an apologetic look. I thought about it, and if he REALLY would tell me later, I guess I could and not think about it.

"Then okay" I leaned in and kissed him "I promised Wing I would spar with him, wish me luck"

He pulled me down for one last kiss before I left. "Remember to dress nice tonight, we have that party for Korra"

"Right the party!" I forgot about that. I made my way towards the training grounds to meet Wing.

 

*Bolin's P.O.V*

That was certainly a close one, I got the box I ordered from Mako and Wu, it was a present for Wei, It was something special, from our extended family and I very much wanted Wei to be part of it.

I walked out hearing the news, Korra arrived, I crossed the courtyard and training grounds to see Wei and Wing playing a game of Power Disc, Wei as always looked powerful and agile. I waved back at him and he smiled back, quickly getting back to the game.

I walked to the foyer where everyone was. I suddenly saw Mako and quickly ran towards him.

"Mako!" I exclaimed as I tackled him. He smiled and hugged back.

"You got the box right?" he asked in a hush tone.

"Yea, I shall give it to him later tonight! Thank you for helping" I smiled and suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and as I turn around Korra gave me on of her big hugs.

"Bo! How I missed you!"

"Korra! I missed you too!" I hugged Asami and Wu soon after, we walked in and settled everything for them, we later sat down where the rest ofthe Beifongs were, and started conversation.

Su got up and hugged Korra and the rest of the gang.

"I hope Bolin is been good" Korra teased as Su hugged her.

"He has been nothing but a gentleman and a good companion for Wei"

"Actually, Su can I ask you something, you also Sr." I asked checking that Wei was still with Wing in the other part of the training grounds.

"What is it, everything okay? Sir asked, worried and Su had a worried expression as we all sat down together.

"I know me and Wu have been in a relationship for a few weeks but I've known him for basically 5 years, and my friendship and love for him grew over time, and I was wondering if it will be okay, If I make him part of my family"

"Are you asking us for his hand" Su exclaimed, her eyes watering.

"I am, obviously, I want time to strengthen our relationship, but I have decided that he is the one I want to be with! And I shall ask him tonight, during the party I have made my decision."

Everyone in the room looked happy, no one questions my decision and they all felt like after 2 and a half years of unrequired love, Wei deserved it. I felt relief and happiness wash over me, and soon, operation beifong part 2 was in motion.

I was nervous, Mako helped me get dressed as I heard the party start, people talked and laughed in the distance, you can hear Tahno's Jazz band playing.

"You okay there Bo?" Mako said, helping straighten my tie.

"Yeah, just, really nervous, Oh no! What if he says "No" "

"Mako, Wei has been in love with you for almost 3 years, he has waited thing long, he will not say no." after he was done I pushed my hair back and took a deep breath, grabbed the little box, hid it in my pocket and I was on my way.

The party looked amazing that was sure, Su pulled no stops when I told her about Wei.

Korra and Asami were dancing with Wu. Huan and Ikki talked about art in a corner, Tenzin helped Penma with the drinks, and Wei and Wing, sat on a table together, laughing and you can see Wing teasing Wei about something. I slowly made my way towards him, as I saw Jr. in a table with the now free Kuvira, both had apparently talked things through and even if most of us were still mad at them, no one could deny that man loved her. He gave me an apologetic nod, and continued his chit chat. Wei got up and gave me quick kiss, before holding his hand out to Mako, who took later sat down and started talking with them. Time was growing near and in the corner of my eye, I saw Su make her way to the stage.

"Thank You everyone for being here tonight, tonight is a night we celebrate, friends and family, I am very happy to have Avatar Korra and her friends with us tonight, they are very much part of the Beifong family as the rest of us" Her words made my heart beat faster. "Earlier today, I talked to a very special person to this family, Bolin, who have been part of this family for 5 years and if he would be so kind, I want him to speak a few words" I looked at Wei, who looked confused at this point and I slowly made my way to the stage. I cleared my throat and started talking.

"Thank you Su, for such kind words, I am very much lucky to have been part of this family for a while, for someone who grew up on the streets of Republic City, being like this, surrounded by love ones, made me realize something, I want to keep this up for years to come, and I have found someone in this family that makes my mornings shine a little bit brighter each day. That person is Wei Beifong."

When I looked down, he was looking at me, his face flushed and wondering why would I say such words.

"This morning I talked to my grandmother, who gave me this box you were so curious about this morning" I motioned for him to get up and move up to the stage, you could see him, hands shaking face flush and eyes wide. He was beautiful. "I want to be part of your family, not just vocally but by law, you make me the happiest man on this planet, you have such big ambitions, you in my eyes are an amazing human being, so kind and sweet, powerful and fierce, I have never seen anyone as complex as you, I would love for you to spend the rest of your days with me, Wei Beifong, would you do me the honor of being by my side for the rest of our lives" I got down in one knee, and opened the box, revealing a silver band, when I looked up, he was crying, his hands were shaking, he gave a nod and a choked "Yes" and as soon as he said that I kissed him, with all I have and all I am, and placed the ring on his finger.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter is a day late, I got a new computer for xmas and I didn't have Microsoft Office but now I do, I do hope everyone has an amazing day yesterday. And I have an announcement, I am thinking on expanding the chapters to more than 10, I would like to hear your thoughts on this, and if you guys have any headcanons for Wei and Bolin and the rest of the family, please feel free to share with me at my personal blog opeope-timaeus.tumblr.com or my LoK blog weiweibeifong.tumblr.com

Bolin looked calm but happy he said words that never in my life I thought of hearing.

"This morning I talked to my grandmother, who gave me this box you were so curious about this morning" I motioned for him to get up and move up to the stage, you could see him, hands shaking face flush and eyes wide. He was beautiful. "I want to be part of your family, not just vocally but by law, you make me the happiest man on this planet, you have such big ambitions, you in my eyes are an amazing human being, so kind and sweet, powerful and fierce, I have never seen anyone as complex as you, I would love for you to spend the rest of your days with me, Wei Beifong, would you do me the honor of being by my side for the rest of our lives"

Nothing around me made a sound, I could only hear my breathing, I could feel my throat go dry, my chest hurt, and I started to cry. "Yes" I said between sobs, we kissed as others cheered, and when I looked down I had a simple silver band on my finger, I looked at my mom in the crowed who was crying, Wing was crying as much as I was, and when I looked at Bolin he had the biggest smile on his face, my heart melted. I didn't know what to do with these feelings, I was so happy.

We got off stage as soon that Tahno's Jazz band started playing a small melody. "Bolin" I said, still my voice a bit shaky. He looked at me and asked if I was okay.

"I feel like I am dreaming, did that just happened!"

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Very real, I am serious, I want you to be by my side, and we can take as much time as we need to prepare everything, but I do love you Wei"

"I love you too! So much! I am very happy, I can't believe that happened! I-I can't believe this" I cried again as he held me close and calmed me down with "I love you"

In the mist of it all, I hear really fast footsteps, when I looked Wing and Opal were running towards us, Wing quickly hugged me and pick me up and Opal hugged Bolin.

"You are engaged!" screamed Wing hugging me. "I am so happy bro!" we hugged, besides Bolin, Wing was the closest person to me, he understood me better than anyone, he was there when I came out to him, he was there when he noticed my feelings for Bolin, and he will always be there and I want him to be here now.

"Bo!" Opal said, with tears and a smile on her face. "That was a beautiful speech! I am so happy for you guys!" She hugged us both and Wing joined, the four of us, hugging each other, as the music faded slowly in the background.

A day later, I woke in my room, I got up and looked at Wing in the bed next to me, he was snoring and had a content look on his face, I ran my hands against my messy hair and noticed something cold touching my face, when I looked at my hand there is the silver ring, it really did happened, I smiled to myself remembering last night's party, after last nights "Feelings Jam" as Bolin called it, Wing,Opal and Bolin and I returned to the party, We got our congratulations, Ikki and Huan gave a beautiful speech about how "Love is the masterpiece of the world" and Mom and Dad smiled and danced together through the night.

Korra and the rest of the gang jumped Bolin, giving him congratulations in tears and smiles.

I quickly showered and got changed and went to the living room, there was Jr. sitting alone reading one of his many books.

"Morning." I said a bit worried, me and him never sat down at talked after that argument a few days ago.

"Morning..Wei" He gave me a nod and I sat right across him. He looked around for a bit until he spoke up. "Wei, I apologize for my rude words last time, I should be happy for you and supporting you, and I am sorry, I have not done any of that."

I looked up in surprise. "It's okay, already forgiven; you are my brother after all"

He gave a small smile. "Here!" He said as he gave me a a small box. "A congratulations gift"

I looked at him with concern and opened it, and inside there was this metal bracelet, simple and elegant. "I was going to wear that with my wedding with Kuvira, but me and her decided to fix our things first, but I want you to wear it in your wedding day."

"Are you sure about this! This looks expensive Jr!"

"Completely" He gave me a smile and we both started talking about nonsense.

 

*Bolins P.O.V*

 

I woke up with a knock on the door, when I opened it, I was surprise to see Baatar Sr. at the door, he gave a small wave "Morning, sorry I woke you"

"No! It's okay please come in!" He walked in and sat on a small couch that Huan set up for me.

"Do you want coffee or anything?!" I asked nervously, I was not expecting him here at all.

"No thank you, I came here to talk to you Bolin." He shifted a bit, crossing one leg against the other, looking very proper as he always did.

"Everything okay Sr.?

"Yes, well I just wanted to say in person that I am very grateful and happy with the happiness you have given my son and I hope your relationship with him will flourish more each day"

"Thank you so much, it means a lot that you feel that way!" I sat next to him and looked at him, he had some grey hairs but he looked as young as he ever did, he smiled didn't go away.

"You know, last night, as I looked at you and Wei, it reminded me on when I met Suyin" He started smiling even more and a chuckled slipped out. "She has always been a wild one, very spontaneous, says what's on her mind, never backs out on a fight. I worry she will get badly hurt, but I remember that when we met we were both in out early 20's, she got mad at me because I didn't stand up form myself, some guys pushed me down and ruined all of my thesis for my class, she was sitting on a café right where I was, she got up, and walked towards me, she said "Why did you not stand up for yourself! That is your work! You should protect it", "She then proceeded to beat the guys up, and helped me collect my papers., I have never seen a woman so powerful and beautiful in my life, and Wei is just like that, and I just wanted to say, I am a 100% supportive on this, and if you need my help with anything, please know I am here" He smiled and got up and excused himself, as he walked into the main house.

When I looked out to the training grounds, there was Wei, doing his daily jog, and I felt my heart beat faster, it is safe to say, I am truly in love with this man.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has finally arrived for our Lovebirds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You everyone who has been following this story, your support has been amazing and overwhelming, I did not expect this kind of response!  
> I remind you all that if you want to ask me anything about the story or send me art (if any) please know you can contact me in my blogs at opeope-timaeus.tumblr.com and weiweibeifong.tumblr.com

A year has passed since the famous proposal, and everyone was getting ready, Bolin was in the other side of the house while I was with Wing, Opal and mom getting ready, the day had finally arrived, and I feel dizzy. "Mom, what if he does not like what I am wearing" I exclaimed as I look at myself in the mirror, a white tux with a black tie, the bracelet Jr. gave me and my hair is completely pushed back. I looked at Opal who was wearing a green dress. She smiles and says " You look handsome, I am sure he will love it!"

Wing came up wearing a black tux with a silver tie, one that matches the ring on my finger. "Don't worry bro! I am pretty sure he will go crazy for it!" Mom chuckled as she fixed my tie. During the last year, Bolin and I had a wonderful relationship, we had our struggles but we fought through it, he never gave up on me, and I never gave up on him.

"I can't believe the day has finally arrived!" I took a deep breath as I hear a knock on the door, Mako and Korra enter the room and smiled.

"Are you ready Brother in Law" Mako teased as he smiled at me and gave me a quick hug,

"Ready as I ever be! I am nervous!"

"You are not the only one, Wu had to give Bolin a pep talk, he is asking if he looks good enough: Korra gave a small giggle. "You both look handsome"

"Thank you Korra" I gave her a light hug and looked at myself at the mirror one last time. Suddenly Asami appeared at the door.

"Wei, it's time"

We quickly took our positions, Mako and Wing walked out first, Mako standing next to Bolin, Wing in the opposite direction, Wu and Asami walked in taking their positions, followed my Korra and Huan. Finally me and mom entered, she smiled at Bolin and I looked up and I was stunned when I saw him, Traditional black suit and and black tie, he looked so handsome, he looked moved, he had tears in his eyes, and I could not help get emotional. Mom walked me up front, quickly kissing my cheek and hugging Bolin, she sat down next to my dad who was already crying. Then Varrick came out, just like Bolin did for his wedding, he was going to we us.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered her today to witness the union of two people, who with love and dedication had traveled their way to each other's heart. Bolin has always been a man to care for others, he put others first before him, until one day he realized, that he loved Wei Beifong, he quickly felt like his world became a new. And with that new discovery, a new love blossom, It took many years for the two of them to get together, but destiny had a plan for this kindhearted man to start a new life together, And now we shall hear their vows, this vows are a spoken representation of their love, Bolin, do the thing!"

Bolin took a deep breath, he held both of my hands and looked at me, his green eyes showed every emotion in the spectrum and I was consumed by it. "I Bolin, take you Wei Beifong to be my husband for years to come, I promise to love and cherish you, in sickness and in health, I promise to be all you need and more, I promise to take care of you in your time of need and I shall love you unconditionally forever and always."

Varrick has a kind smile and clean some tears out of his eyes and looked at me, I was a mess, I was sobbing and I couldn't stop. "Wei, your vows"

"I-I Wei Beifong take you Bolin to be my husband for forevermore. B-Before you asked me I was already yours, Y-you are the air that I breath, the blood in my veins, I promise to be with you during good and bad times to form a family with you, to grow old with you and always make you smile, I promise to be yours always.

With that Varrick smiled "I know pronounce you wedded Husbands, you may now kiss!"

Bolin sweetly caressed my face before kissing me, I melted into it, and you could hear family and friends cheering.

After the ceremony, there was the reception, there was live music and people dancing, I was over the moon, I kept looking at Bolin and I couldn't stop. He looked at me and leaned in.

"Well Mr. Beifong how are you holding up" He gave me a wink as I leaned in and kissed him.

"I am doing fantastic Mr. Beifong" He smiled and gave me a kiss. He looked so handsome I couldn't look away, my mom got on stage she cleared her throat and began speaking.

"I am more than happy that you are all here today to celebrate the union of my youngest child and our dear friend. I hope you are all enjoying the party! Now if I can have Wing and Mako to the stage! This young men have some words for the newlyweds"

Mako got on stage first he looked at us and began his speech. "Bo and I grew up in the streets of Republic City alone, we never had a family until we met Grandma Yin and the Beifongs, today marks the union of this two families, and I speak for Bolin when I say that he is more than happy to finally have what he always wanted. Loved ones." And with that Bolin got up and hugged Mako, it was sure and sweet, and for the two of them this day marked something bigger than just a wedding, it was the day were they finally have a place to call home.

Soon after Wing got on stage and looked at me "My dear brother, I for one didn't expect this day to come! But it did, to me you are my other half, you and I are two peas in a pod, we have never been apart, but today marks the day when the duo has to part, worry not!" He said his eyes began to water and so have mine. "I shall always be there for you, and I will always be your better half" he laughed at that last statement. "Just know Bolin that I hope you make him happy, because his happiness is mine." I got up and ran up to hug him, we stayed like that, and people applauded. Wing lead me back to my chair and hugged Bolin, giving him a small punch on the shoulder, and quickly leaving to get a hug from mom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rather embarrassing to write, but I enjoyed it. I hope you all like this and Thank You all once again for this kind of support and your kind comments, you are the reason I keep writing this and is so much fun to see how many people enjoy this! If any of you want to keep in touch with anything or give me your ideas please know that I posted the links to my personal and LoK blogs on Chapter 8 and 9

The reception was fun, people danced and talked, and I danced with Mom and later had my first dance with Bolin, it was magical, later a Satomobile appeared to take me and Bolin to our Honey Moon in Ba Sing Sei. Wu like always prepared the Honeymoon Suite for us. We said our good byes and quickly we were on our way. This was going to be the first night me and Bolin did something sexual at all, we promised ourselves to wait for our wedding night. He wanted to make it special. And how could I say no to that. I looked at him as he smiled driving towards the train station. "In an hour, you and I will be alone for the first time and I wanted you to know if you don't want to, we can always just see a mover or-"

Mr. Beifong, I have waited a year to just be with you, I want to spend my days with you, we can watch a mover later" I exclaimed smiling at him. He gave me a quick smile as we got to the train station, our stuff was already in the Hotel thanks to Wu, we just needed to get there, the conductor greeted us and when we got to our sits, they were decorated. Silver and black, like the theme of our wedding. I gave my thanks and sat down, just an hour later we have arrived to Ba Sing Sei, we got off and got greeted by a hotel employee. We checked in and Bolin got the keys to the room, he gave me a smile and picked me up bridal style, walking all across the lobby, people looked and gave their comments but we paid no mind.

"Ever the romantic Bolin" I said patting his face just like that time I fell for him.

He realized what I did and gave me a kiss as he kicked opened the door. "Of course, I have to keep my husband in love with me after all" He gently set me on the bed, gave a kiss and walked over to close and lock the door. "Now Mr. Beifong" He exclaimed as he took his tie and coat off "I have been waiting to get you alone since the night started"

I gave a chuckle as I felt him, get in the bed, pushing me down so he can be on top of me. "Have you know, Mr. Beifong" I leaned in and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck, pushing him closer to me, I have missed him, all of him, during that year, he went on a trip with Korra and Mako to Republic City to settle some manners with his extended family, giving them a nice home, during that time me and Wing, expanded our Metal Bending School and introduced Bolin as a lava bending teacher for kids who could not metal bend and had the potential to be lava benders like Bolin. And during that time, I craved him, not just his kisses but his touched, the way he will touch my face before we kiss, or the way he would hold my hips and push me closer so I could feel his arousal, and now I am feeling all of this, as he undresses me, pressing himself closer to me, biting my neck, hearing his voice get deeper and his breathing heavier. He unbuttoned my shirt and pulled my tie away.

"You look breath taking" He whispered in my ear, I could feel his hands roam my body like if it was his treasure, I couldn't hold back, I began shaking, breathing heavier, small moans escaped my mouth, he was devouring me and I missed it. "Now babe, you have to be a bit more patient, I want to have my fun" Bolin exclaimed as he took bot of our clothes off, in an instant I was naked, under him, as he kissed every part of my body he wanted. He kissed my neck, chest, stomach, hips thighs, and he teasingly kissed the tip of my arousal, and that act alone sent shivers down my spine.

"Wait, you don't need to d-do that" my face was flushed as I looked down, usually I would initiate such act but this time he didn't let me do anything.

"I want to, I want to hear you moan until you beg for me" he added as he continue to tease, the room was hot, I moaned his name under my breath, encouraging him to suck me down deeper, I was close and I needed him, my body was burning with need.

"Please! Please!" I said voice low and shaky, eyes watery and pupils dilated.

He pulled away, smirked and got on top of me once again, gave me a kiss on the forehead and reached for behind the pillow. There was a bottle of lube, Wu strategically placed for tonight. In my mind I thank him for it. Bolin covered both his fingers and inserted one, realizing it was not as tight as last time.

"Someone has been inpatient." He licked my neck and behind my ear making me shiver.

"I-I have missed y-you" I stated as my legs opened themselves to him. He kissed me, this time the kiss was more animalistic as before and he quickly inserted the second finger making me moan against the kiss.

"I can see that, have you been preparing yourself for me?" His eyes were a darker shade of green, his facial expression changed to one of pure animalistic instinct, he was aroused, I can feel it poking me, and then I realized, could it be that the thought of me touching myself at night actually made him like this.

"Yes!" I said between moans, he was going to drive me insane, his fingers hit my prostate, and I grabbed onto him, moaning each times his fingers touched it, "Bo-lin, p-please!"

"Please what my dear~" He said teasing me, pressing his fingers deeper as he looked down on me.

"I want you!" my body was trembling, his touches were to much.

"Where?"

"Inside me, please fuck me!"

That did it, he lost it, he covered himself with the lube, and positioned himself, I pressed my legs against my chest, spreading myself for him, he gave me a look, like he was asking for permission, even at this state he is still same old Bolin, I gave a nod, and he slowly started to go in, his head stretching my insides, slowly, it felt more than god, it was fantastic, my insides were on fire, the feeling of being filled up slowly only made me go insane, I gasped and asked for him for more, he was taking this slow and painfully so. He wanted me to beg for more, he wanted me to white out with pleasure he wanted to hear all the noises I could make and I was happy to do so.

"Fuck! Bolin please!" Finally he was fully inside, he started to move slowly making sure he didn't hurt me in anyway, and that only made me more inpatient, I moved my hips making him move, he went hard and deep making me scream covering my mouth with the pillow, the clashing of skin, moans and gasp could be heard all over the room, Bolin said something about being close and suddenly I was seeing white as I felt him empty himself inside of me, I came suddenly, kissing him as we absorbed the bliss that was surrounding us.

After a few minutes he pulled himself out, hugging me and kissing my face. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked a bit nervous.

"Oh hell yes I did!" I exclaimed looking at him.

He blushed and smiled "Sorry I finished a bit earlier"

"No need, it has been a while, and besides I enjoyed it!"

He hugged me we slowly fell asleep, our bodies intertwined


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize that this chapter is rather short, to be honest I hit a slump and did not upload it. But it is short for a reason, is build up to whats gonna come up next, and for those who don't remember. Tu is Bolin and Mako's cousin

I woke, as I felt someone's hand on my forehead, it was cold and I was too comfortable to move. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Bolin staring at me, as he pushed some of my hairs out of my eyes.

"Good morning" He spoke as he gave me a soft smile, I shifted and hugged him, pressing my body against him, taking everything in, all that has happened in the last day.

"Good Morning" I yawned and shifted slowly stretching a bit as we both sat up.

"Are you hungry?" Bolin said as he sat next to me. "We can go around town and get something to eat"

"Mmm, I would love that!" I kissed him, got up and went to the bathroom, I looked myself I the mirror and blushed, my neck and chest were covered with dim purple mars, I placed my hand on my neck and noticed the ring, I smiled and remembered "I am a married man now" I didn't know what married life was going to bring us but I hope it would be good.

I took a quick bath and we both got ready, and headed out, we got greeted by a couple of people that Bolin knew, he said hello and goodbyes as we headed to a small café that he liked.

We opened the door and this old lady smiled quickly

"Bolin my child how are you dear" She hugged Bolin and smiled "Ah! Who is this?"

"Grandma Yin! I have missed you too! Are you feeling better?! Mako told me that you were sick" Bolin asked concerned.

"Yes dear, I am better, but you have not introduced me to this young man" She gave me a smile

"Grandma Yin, this is Wei Beifong, he is my Husband" She gave me a huge smile and welcomed me with hugs!

"Husband! Bolin, he is such a catch!" She teased and I gave a small blush and bow.

"Nice to meet you, Grandma Yin"

"The pleasure is mine! You are such a cutie! Now have you two eaten?"

"Nope, I wanted Wei to try out your food, and see your new café!" he looked at me and started explaining "Asami helped build this placed and gave them a small café so they can serve food and sell their fruit in peace"

Grandma Yin brought our plates and sat next to us.

"So sweetie, how long have you known Bolin?" She asked a sparkle in her eye.

"Five years since we met" I said rather nervous, this is the first time meeting one of his family members besides Mako.

"We have been together for three years out of those five" Bolin said with a hint of pride to his voice

Grandma Yin chuckled and looked at me "You have the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen"

I blushed at that statement "Now I can see my dear Bolin took a liking to you, you sure are a specimen of a young man, well-built and a nice face"

Bolin only agreed with her talking about how nice I looked today. "Oh Grandma Yin! Wei is a twin"

She suddenly had a smile on her face "You mean there is two of them!"

I let out a laugh and take a picture out of my wallet "His name is Wing, but of course I am the handsome twin"

At that moment a strange man stand beside Granma Yin.

"Bolin!"

"Tu! " He exclaimed as they hugged each other as Grandma Yin looked at the picture closely

"Who is this" the young man said looking at Bolin.

"Tu, this is my husband, Wei Beifong" Bolin said as he walked him over

"Beifong! As in related to Toph Beifong!" he pointed and panicked a bit

"Nice to meet you Tu! Yes, well she is my grandmother"

Tu looked surprise and looked at Bolin "First Mako is dating the Earth kingdom Prince and you are married to a Beifong!" he looked up at Bolin and yelled "Come one Cuz you gotta hook me up here"

Grandma Yin looked at him and said "What about his twin"

"Grandma, I like girls" he said a bit sad

"Don't worry I am sure some nice girl will come along"

We all sat and talked about Bolin's extended family, it was nice and sweet, I have never had this type of conversations with anyone's family, it was a blessing indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected appears in Bolin's and Wei's married life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for this support! <3  
> Yu is OC, I can of made her up on the spot just like Lee.  
> I remind you all again that if you want to keep in contact, ask questions about the fic (other than here) or submit art or your opinions to this fic please know that my blogs are opeope-timaeus.tumblr.com and weiweibeifong.tumblr.com

After an hour or so, Bolin and I exited Grandma Yin's Café, and started walking around town.

"Bolin?" I asked rather curious.

"Yeah?" He held my hand as we walked, people looking at us, commenting and some were saying some rather disturbing comments but we paid no attention.

"How sick is Grandma Yin?" I asked as concerned filled my voice and mind.

"Pretty sick, before we got together, she was really ill and could not even walk at all, and since I was rather busy in zoufu, helping Su rebuild it and helping you and Wing with the school, I could not visit so much. "

"I am glad she is doing better, hopefully it will stay that way." He was rather upset thinking about it so, I grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"Bolin, I am here for you, no matter what, we can stay here for a while if you like"

He looked at me and smiled "Thank You but she is staying with Wu and Mako near Asami also, and if I come along she will kick me out saying I have to make my own family" He said with a slight chuckle.

"I get it, she is a tough cookie to crack"

Suddenly we heard some light footsteps behind us. And I felt something pulled my leg.

"Huh!" As I look down, there was this little boy, he looked around 4 years old and looked at me.

"Hey there little guy!" I said as I got in my knees and ruffled his hair.

He was tanned, his eyes are light green like Bolins, he had long hair, and he looked lost.

"I-I am lost.." He said in a soft voice like he was about to cry.

"Come one little guy, do you know where you mom or dad are? Bolin said looking around if he saw anyone looking for a child.

He stayed quiet for a bit until a woman in her 50's showed up with 5 kids behind her

"Lee! Thank Goodness!" She quickly hugged him and looked at us!

"Thank You for not letting him run away further!" She bowed to us and Bolin quickly waved his hands

"There is no need! Your son is okay, he was not bother to us!"

"Oh! No no , he is not my son, I run an adoption agency, I pick up kids whose parents either abandon them or just died thanks to wars."

Bolin looked at Lee and asked the lady "Is he getting adopted any time soon?"

I quickly looked at looked at the lady "Can you please give us a moment?" I pulled Bolin to the side. "Are you seriously thinking what I think you are thinking? Bolin we literally got married we can't go home with a child!"

"But Wei! Me and Mako were like that too we lived on the streets and looked at him, he can very well be our child"

"Bolin, we can't just make a decision like that" We stayed quiet for a few minutes and walked towards the lady "Do you give concealing, for people who want to adopt?

Bolin ran towards me and smiled.

"Yes, I do, the whole process will take about a year or so until it can be processed by the state, I must tell you, for same sex couple to adopt it is rather hard, but.. if you really want to adopt him" She looked at Lee who was playing with Bolin now. "I can help, my name is Yu, you can come by, in two weeks so we can start the process."

After Yu left with the kids Bolin looked at me like he won the lottery.

"I can't believe I actually did that, this is not like buying a pet Bolin you do know this right!"

He looked at me serious. "Zoufu has lots of opportunities for that kid, we can give him a home, and it maybe be to quick for us, but we have a year to talk to this kid, and if he does not want us, then we can wait, but I feel like he walked up to us for a reason Wei, and I saw myself, I was about that same age when Mako and I lost our parents. And I just-"

I leaned and kissed him. "You are so kindhearted Bolin., and you are right, he walked up to us for a reason."

After buying clothes for us we headed back to the hotel, there was this small phonebooth that Varrick came up with and I decided to call home.

"Hey Mom…" I said waiting for her response

"Wei! How is the honeymoon!"

"Great! Ah I called to ask you a question."

"Okay?" She asked confused.

"What if in a year, Bolin and I brought home a child?

"A baby?" she asked rather excited

"Well is more like a toddler, but, if me and him adopt one, will that be too soon?"

"Well, I am sure that something must have happened for you to ask me this"

"We met this little kid today and mom, he looked so lonely and sad, and Bolin and I talked to the lady running the place …" I explained the entire situation slowly freaking out. She then took a deep breath

"Do you want to?" she asked firm and straight to the point.

"Well, yes! I want to give that little boy a happy life! But what if I am a bad father!"

"Now Wei! You maybe young but you are one of the most driven person I know, and you have a year right? I am sure he will like you."

We hung up a minute later, slowly walking towards the room were Bolin was waiting.

"Wei, look I know I made the decision quickly but I-"

"It's okay, I want to raise a family with you Bolin, I am still processing but I am not against it, I am just thinking on so many things, like what if he hates me!"

"Are you crazy that kid went up to you, he is going to love you"

I gave a smiled and hugged him "Lee..Beifong, it has a nice ring to it"

I heard a small sob and I looked up, Bolin was crying.

"Did I say something wrong?" I quickly panicked.

"No! Just, I am happy, I never dreamed on having something this sweet, thank you Wei, for marrying me, and being with me, please stay by my side for years to come"

I gave him a kiss and pulled him closer, hugging him until he stopped crying. "I promise"

We stayed like this for a while, losing track of time, talking about what we want to do with our new lives together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New troubles surface for the newlyweds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Chapter 13! Thank You guys so much for this support! It is unbelievable! I shall continue this fic it will end at chapter 20. Thank You all!

A month pass, and we have been talking to Yu for 3 weeks, she is supportive on the adoption of Lee. Bolin and I have been writing to the little boy, getting to know each other waiting for the day we can finally talk to him about adopting him.

I stood in the kitchen in the apartment me and Bolin moved to 2 weeks ago, there is not much furniture; we only have a bed, plates and some kitchen appliances Varrick so kindly made for us.

"Bolin?" I asked as I saw him chop some onions.

"Yeah?" He said as he concentrated and was deep in thought.

"All okay? You seem rather concerned with something."

"Well, Wei what if he does not like us? What if he hates me?"

"Bolin, have you read his letters he is so happy with talking to you, he can't wait to train with you, this kid loves you, and you would be a great dad"

"You think so?" He said pulling me into a hug.

"I know so" He hugged me tighter, he was stressing so much about this, I understood he had no father figure in his life, he wanted to give Lee a good home.

"I promise, that I shall be with you always, and raise this child with you, I love you Bolin, and I know you would be a great father"

"I love you" He kisses me and we stay like that for a few minutes.

After we are done preparing the food and had lunch we went to visit my family, we have not really told anyone about the adoption, only mom and she was not going to say anything until we did. We decided to just comment on the possibility, since we had a long way to go with everything.

As soon as we arrived Wing rushed and hugged me, Opal hugged Bolin and we started talking about our days

"So I got some news" Opal said as me,her,Bolin and Wing sat in the patio.

"Everything okay?" Wing asked rather concerned.

"Yes! Actually, I am getting my tattoos in 3 months"

"Really!" I exclaimed as I hugged her! "I am so happy about this! Actually I have some news also."

I looked at Bolin who smiled at me "It is not set in stone yet, but, me and Bolin are going to adopt a little kid we met while we were in our honeymoon"

"Are you serious!" Wing said his eyes getting brighter! "I'm going to be an uncle!"

Bolin nodded "We have to go through some things, but yes, his a little earth bender, his name is Lee, he turned 4 not long ago, and he can only bend some pebbles, Yu the lady who runs the adoptive agency writes to us, and Lee wants to meet us soon"

"That is wonderful!" Opal hugged us both.

"When everything is done, we will tell everyone else so please keep it a secret"

After we were done with our visit, Bolin decided to take me out for dinner. We arrived at the restaurant and we got sited, Bolin looked at me and smiled.

"New clothes huh?"

"W-Well yes, I wanted to look nice for you"

He gave me a smile as he took a sip of water. "You always look nice _Mr. Beifong_ "

He always emphasized the _Mr. Beifong_ as he looked at me with eyes that were as intense as fire, he wanted me to feel everything. He did love me that's for sure, but he always teased me as much as he could, he knew what that kind of stare did to me. And tonight he wanted to test me, how long I could stand being in a public place as he undressed me with his mind, until we got to the private comfort of our home.

The waitress came over and asked for our order. This was a very nice place, he did his best to spoil me as much as he could.

" _Mr. Beifong_ " Bolin indicated, as he gave a small smirk.

"Yes?" I uttered out, my hands were starting to shake.

"Have I told you how handsome you looked tonight?" He delivered as he voice lowered, becoming sexy and possessive.

"Thank you, you look dashing as well" I spoke between breaths, my voice was getting shallow and my face was getting hotter.

"Sir?" A gentle voice spoke, and as I look up it was the waitress. "Here is the whine"

"T-Thank You!" I bowed my head to thank her, when suddenly I hear noise and this man came up to us and threw water at my face.

"Who let the fags inside this place?" He exclaimed, he was wearing a tux, he looked wealthy, he was clearly drunk

Bolin looked at him and started getting up, I did a hand gesture telling him to settle down.

"Who let the drunk in, that's what we should be asking" He exclaimed getting up facing the young man.

The man clearly got mad at my statement he apparently was a bender, he started throwing knives at me. I quickly dodge it and bended the ground around him, making his feet be buried in the ground.

"Let's not do this hear" I gave a smirk as I took the coat off and my tie. "I'll be back" I gave Bolin a wink as I pushed the guy outside with my bending.

Bolin was standing outside the restaurant with the rest of the staff and guest.

"Who do ya think you are t-taking me on?!" he stumbled across the ground bending some rocks at me.

"Mr. Beifong!" An old lady exclaimed from the crowd, as I looked up it was Yu.

"Bei- Beifong?!" The drunk exclaimed in surprise!

"Wei Beifong, grandchild of Toph Beifong!" Bolin exclaimed with pride.

"Screw this!" The guy left running soon after.

I giggled and headed back.

"I am sorry for the mess" I bowed as I apologized to the dinner guest and staff.

"No need! Thank You for creating a mess in here."

Bolin walked towards me and gave my coat back. The young waitress came over and smiled

"Please know you two are welcome any time"

We both smiled and exited the restaurant.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is rather short, but I thought of not fusing it with the next one, considering the importance of the next chapter, so I decided to separate them, with that said, The story will end with 22 chapters, with the 22nd being an extra.

As we walked back to our apartment I felt him looking at me again. This time I felt him tug me into some alley.

"Bo-" I was going to question his actions, but the expression he had was more than enough, it was pitch black, but with the dim light of the moon I can see his face, his expression was intense, hungry, erotic, he bit down his lips and gave me a smirk.

"You had no idea, how sexy you looked fighting that guy" he pressed his hips against mine, his arousal evident. He licked and bit my lips and neck, making me shiver and moan out in delight.

"Now _Mr. Beifong_ you have to be quiet or people will hear you"

His hands held my hips, grabbing my butt and pulling me up, my legs were firmly placed besides his hips, pulling him closer to me, I pulled him by the hair, kissing him, I moaned as he grind against me, kissing my neck and licking my ear.

"Can I?" He asked, as he pushed me against the wall for support as I felt, his hands pull my pants off.

His hands were hot as he grope me, his stare was intense, everything was hot and cold, I did all I could to keep my voice down as I felt his fingers go inside me, stretching me out, making my body quiver with arousal. My erection was clearly evident as he stroke me as I held onto him.

I heard his pants go down, and as I looked up, his eyes were closed as he guided himself to my entrance, I can feel him, poking me, everything was raw intense, that I could not take it, I begged and sobbed until I felt him go in. He bit my neck and let me go.

"Turn around" His voice, was animalistic, needy. And I did as I was told. "God, you have no idea how good you looked tonight, especially when you were fighting, I can't help myself"

He went in, staying still until I gave the signal, he slowly started moving, one hand on my hips, the other in my mouth. Never in my wildest dreams I thought of getting taken in public. He always made love to me but tonight, he was fucking me, making me his, marking me, hoping someone will see us, He wanted me to moan loud and scream. He wanted me to lose it.

"Harder" I whispered, placing my hands on the wall in front of me.

"What was that sweetheart?" He licked the back of my shoulders, waiting for my response as his movements became slower.

"Please~" I moaned a bit louder so he can hear me.

"Please what my dear?" He teased stopping, not moving making me moan in protest.

"Please fuck me harder, please take me"

He smirked and with one swift movement he pressed himself inside again, moving harder, the sounds of the skin smashing together getting louder, my moans getting more broken, I kept on repeating his name over and over as he smashed into me, firm, with an acute rhythm, I screamed as I felt a warm liquid running down my leg, and a hotter sensation inside of me. He pulled out as I slowly collapse against the ground, He helped me up and kissed me, pulling my hair out of my face, we were both messy, half naked, my hips hurt, but it was bliss, he looked content.

"Are you okay?"

I licked my lips and smiled. "Never better"

We both got dressed and started walking,

He had a smile plastered across his face, as I slowly walked behind him. As I tried to look as civil as I could , I could feel his semen slowly drip out.

"Need any help, _Mr. Beifong_ " he teased.

"I- I'll be fine" I smiled as we reached our home.


	15. Chapter 15

Bolin opened the door for me, a content look on his face, his hair was tangled, his clothes were filthy, and yet he looked please with himself.

"You look satisfied" I teased as I walked in and kicked my shoes off.

"Well of course I am, that was great"

I smiled and headed towards the bathroom, I undressed quickly drew a bath. "Bolin" I called sitting on the bathtub.

He peeked in , he took his shirt off, his torso was contracting as he moved, his muscles notable . "Everything okay?"

"Join me" I said, I moved a bit so he could sit right across me.

"So" He exclaimed his voice was soft. "What's on your mind?"

"Well.. Tomorrow we are going to go and hang out with Lee and I am terrified he won't like me at all"

He let out a small chuckle "You kidding, that boy will love you, he will be taken by you quickly"

"How can you be so sure" I pouted and raised an eyebrow "I know he is happy to see you"

"Wei, as soon as you smile he would want you to be his dad I know it."

"My smile?"

"You are the kind of person that may act tough and all but your facial expressions say everything. But most of all, you are kind hearted, I don't think that even if you tried you can't do harm, it gives a since of security and people feel welcome by you. When we first met I thought you were a hot shot, always doing your best to win, rather sneaky also. But never mean. He will like that, he never had a since of security and you being in his life will give him that. Not to mention you are very strong bender. One of the best in my eyes."

He smiled to myself, he was right I never did wrong, I knew I would do anything for the people who are close to me.

"Thank You Bolin" I gave him a small kiss as I washed his shoulders.

"Thank You, for being with me, for waiting for me, for marrying me, for supporting my choice to adopt, thank you for starting a family with me, I can't thank you enough"

I looked at him, I did not expect him to say something like that. I felt his hands around me as he pulled me into a hug, the water overflowing and my body pressed itself against him.

"I love you"

That word always let me breathless; I can't believe someone like him is married to me, that he loves me, I quickly hug him back, closing my eyes and taking everything in.

"I love you too"

He pressed his forehead against mine and smiled. His warmth was enough to clear my head of any doubt I was feeling. This man loved me, he loved all of me. All I was an all I am and I love all of him, all he is and all he will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this chapter is rather short but in the next one will be longer since Lee appears and cute stuff happens <3 So please continue reading. And I have a small announcement to who ever may be interested. After I am done with this I shall be doing a Weilin Smutty One Shot and a multichapter Korrasami fic


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way to adorable to write! I apologize that I took so long to update/ :D I hope you all enjoy the update

The morning came, and the smell of cinnamon filled the apartment, I shifted on the bed to notice an empty left side. I moved slowly, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Morning my Prince" Bolin teased as he had a big smile on his face.

"I made breakfast"

"You…cooked!" I said mockingly.

"Is it that big of a surprise?" He opened the door as he brought me breakfast in bed.

"Ever the romantic Bolin"

After half an hour we both ate and got dressed

"I am very nervous Wei"

I grabbed his hands as we walked towards the train station.

" About Lee?"

"Yeah after a few months today he decides if he wants us as his parents and its crushing my heart"

I gave his hand a small squeeze as we got on the train.

We took our sits and Bolin was rather deep in thought.

"You want a family that bad don't you?" I said in a concerned tone, his gazed drifted, downwards, and the he gave a small nod.

"I do, I always wanted to raise a child and give him the love I sadly could not have as a child. I thank Mako for all that he did for me, he gave me the last piece of bread and he go on days without eating, but he made sure, I always had food, Mako was and still is the closest thing to a dad I shall ever have, and when we met Lee, I saw myself in him. And I want to give him a good life"

"You will, you are kind Bolin, so pure hearted, I am a lucky man, and Lee will be lucky to have you as a dad"

Bolin gave me a small smile as the train stopped. The intercom in the train loudly announced our arrival.

"Passengers to the inner ring of Ba Sing Sei we have arrived at your destination"

I got up and stretched "Ready?" I asked as I gave my hand for support.

"As I ever be!" Bolin exclaimed as we slowly walked out of the train and to the streets of the city.

"It feels good to be back here" Bolin screamed as he pulled me along as he ran towards the Orphanage.

"Inpatient aren't we?" He gave a small sigh and giggle as we finally reached our destination, outside Lee was sitting waiting for us.

"Hey there buddy! Why are you here alone?" Bolin asked towards Lee.

Lee was still a young boy and yet he sat outside like nothing mattered, he looked determined and kind much like Bolin.

"C-Can you be my dad and pop?" Lee asked his face a bit flushed, he hid his face in this plush toy he owns, he looked at me and then at Bolin.

"I would love to be your Pop, but are you okay with us Lee?" Bolin asked holding the small boys hands

"I do! I do!" he said showing his bright smile, one tooth missing in the front, hair untamed and cheeks flushed "I wanna be strong like you!" he pointed at Bolin "And brave like Dad!" he looked at me and I couldn't help but lean down and hug him.

"I would love to be your dad!" I hugged him close as Bolin went inside to sign the papers and get his things.

With that, as Lee old Bolin in his left arm and me on his right, we were on our way back to the train station.

"Am I going to have a family now?" Lee asked content as he pulled us along.

"The biggest!" I exclaimed"

"Do I have a last name also?"

"You do!" Bolin said with a cheer.

"Lee Beifong!" I said with a smile on my face as Lee tried to spell it out.

"Lee.. Bei-fo-ng.. I like it!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Goodness sorry for the delayed, I had some things to take care off, I was originally going to post the remaining chapters together but I decided not to do so, sorry for not updating but I hope you all enjoy!

It has been 3 hours since Lee has gone with us towards Zoufu and he and Bolin look exited, eating snacks along the train ride, and Lee repeatedly saying "He is a Beifong now!" It was the cutest thing I have ever experienced, I felt at ease, this adorable kid and Bolin brought joy to my life, it was electrifying and delightful.

"Papa!" Lee declared loud and pleased. "Are you stronger than Uncle Wing? Dad says you are!"

"Does he know?" I look at Bolin and winked "Well I am stronger than Dad!"

"You are!" He sounded delighted!

"Of course I am! I am the best around!"

"I know you are~" Bolin said in a teasing voice, I looked up and blushed.

"Bolin not in front of the child!" I let out a small giggle

"Dad said when I get older he would teach me bending" Lee said prideful "And I shall become just like Papa!"

An hour later we arrived to Zoufu , Opal and Wing were there to receive us, as we slowly stepped out of the train.

"Wei!" Wing exclaimed running towards me and hugging me tightly. "How is the new dad?"

He let out a bright smile "ecstatic!" I grabbed Lee's small hand and he looked up.

"Wow! He looks like Papa!" He looked amazed and he stared at both of us.

"Lee, this is Uncle Wing, remember I told you about him."

Lee quickly ran up and hugged his arm "Uncle Wing! Papa told me he was stronger than you, and that you are almost as strong as him so you will protect me!"

"Of course I will, "Papa" may be the strongest but I am the cutest one" Wing said picking him up and slowly giving him a hug, the two were in conversation getting lost in their own little world.

Bolin and Opal walked towards me both having huge smiles on his face.

"Wing is smitten with him, it's adorable" Opal said as she gave me a quick hug

"I am glad, he needed that too" I looked at both of them as they ran towards each other and smiled.

"So, how about we all make our way back!" Opal yelled towards Wing and Lee, they both ran towards the exit of the station.

I looked at Bolin who was grabbing our things and I walked towards him.

"You okay there?" I asked as his eyes were a bit red.

"Yes, just emotional! I never thought I had the chance to have this, with you, with anyone."

I grabbed one of the bags that was left on the floor as Opal was with Lee and Wing outside.

"A family?"

"Yes, you have no idea how grateful I am , that you of all people are sharing this with me."

"Bolin, I will always be here, now lets go, we have to go and see the rest of the family"

After a while we arrived at Zoufu, and quickly were guided to the Mom's place, she had a small party set up to welcome the new addition to the family, as soon as she saw as her eyes sparkle.

"Lee, this is your grandma, Su" I walked him towards her as his smile got bigger

"Grandma!" He jumped and hugged her and she had some tears in her eyes.

"Hello sweetheart! I have wanted to meet you for a while"

Everyone is the family quickly took a liking to him, Bolin was in a table staring at me and signal me to walk towards him.

"Nice view?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"It is. Everyone is talking to him and he looks so happy, I am happy, are you happy Wei?" he asked a bit of worry in his voice.

I gave a big smile and leaned in and kissed him. "I am ecstatic!"

"Eww Dad and Papa kissed!" Lee yelled as he laughed and made kissing faces at us. And quickly ran towards Bolin and gave him a small kiss in the cheek "Do I get a kiss to Papa!?"

I laughed and gently placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Of course, and your kisses are more specials than Dad's" I whispered to him.

"They are!" He smiled and held my hand

"Yep, because you are my son"

He hugged both of us and ran towards Wing was at.

"Oh~ So my kisses are not special huh?" Bolin teased and smirked at me.

"T-They are! Just different" I chuckled as I tried to hid a blush that was forming.

"I guess I have to try harder next time"

Bolin said as he went to play with Lee and Wing. I sat at the table drinking water when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Congratulations Wei" Jr. appeared behind me holding Kuvira's hand. I quickly got up and shook his hand .

"He is such a cute child" Kuvira said with a small smile on her face, I hope my child would be as bright as he is."

"Your child?" I asked quickly looking at Jr who was scratching the back of his head.

"Are you serious? That's great!" I gave her a hug and gave her my congratulations.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to self-discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I decided to incorporate some things I have been reading about lately (blame psychology class) and that is people who are attracted to others despite gender and age difference, and I have also been reading a lot of fics with such things so I tried and blend it here and make it a realistic thing , key word try.  
> I also apologize for updating so late, my classes started and I had a test already and I had to look for some information to get homework started. With that said...  
> I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

It has been 4 years since Lee has moved in with us, he smiles every time we say good morning, he crawls into our bed and hugs us both, he later sits with Bolin and talk until I male breakfast, sometimes we even go to the main house to eat with everyone.

We were all sitting around the patio as I noticed Lee was following Wing around.

"Have you noticed Lee has taken a liking to Wing?" I ask Opal who was sitting right beside me.

"I have actually, I thought it was favoritism but I feel you should talk to Wing about it instead" she informed me with a concerned look om her face.

"Favoritism?" Bolin sat at the opposite end.

I stayed quiet looking at Opal who had a small blush on her face.

"We believe Lee…may have a little admiration crush on Wing" I saw rather nervous.

He looks over and sees Lee, earth bending with Win.

"He is 11 now…but Wing is his uncle, and he looks a lot like you so…I don't know"

"He is at that age" Opal announced and she looked over. "They are not really related by blood so, I am concerned this can get out of hand"

"Lee can end up hurt if Wing just sees him as nephew"

"Hold up! Wing is 28 just like you Wei why are you talking about Lee getting hurt?"

"That's the thing" I looked at him with worry "Since Wing is older he may feel like its just Lee looking up to him, can you talk to him please?"

"To Wing?" He asked. "Babe are you serious asking me to ask your brother his opinion on our son?"

"That is just what I am asking" I gave a small encouraging smile

He got up and gave me a kiss and turned to Opal who had a concerned look "Okay I will talk to him"

 

Bolin P.O.V.

 

Bolin, slowly made his way towards Wing who was sitting on a rock as he gave instructions to Lee on his stand.

"Lee spate your legs more" He ordered as Lee with sweat dripping down looked over at Wing and he gave a small nod as his face was flushed.

"Hey!" I sat next to him waving at Lee who gave me a smile.

" Bolin! How are you doing?" He asked as he paid attention to Lee's movement.

"I am doing well, actually I need to talk to you about Lee.." my voice was cracking, why was I so nervous about this.

"Is it about his bending skills? Because he is an amazing bender, a natural at his age no less" He voice rang proud across the yard and Lee looked back a tad embarrassed at the praise he was getting.

"No, actually" what I said t came out as a whisper "What do you think of Lee..?

He quickly realized what this conversation was about and pulled me aside.

"Lee I shall be right back, I am going to help your old man with something, Wei!" He called out, "Supervise his training until I come back"

We quickly went into a room and locked the door.

"I think he is a nice kid, proud, intelligent, strong like his parents." He said as he sat down in a chair.

"Wei, and I have some…concerns…"

"What type of concerns?"

"Well…does Lee..act different with you" I asked looking at him as his head is down.

"Well, yes but I didn't want to say anything. He told me something about a few weeks ago"

I sat down, understanding why he felt so nervous.

"He told me liked me, and for a few days I thought it was admiration since I am rather close to him, but yesterday, he tried to kiss me and he is just 11 Bolin, and he is your son, what am I supposed to do here? I am his uncle by law, I am older than him and—"

I cut him off placing a hand on his head. "Look, Lee maybe 11 but if he is that determined to actually be with you in the next few years, I guess..you could wait. It may seem wrong, but I am the person who feel in love with your brother when the two of you were 18 and I was still dating your sister"

Wing stayed quiet for a bit.

"When he turns 18 if he still feels that way, what are you going to do then?"

"I do not know if I like him because he is my nephew or because he is Lee…" I placed his hands on his face "Bo..I am 28, I am an old man, what can that kid possibly like me."

"There are kids this days who are ruling kingdoms, or getting married at the age of 10, I think I kid can know who they like by now."

"I'll wait, and see what he tells me, you should talk to him Bolin, please just try and figure out if I am not crazy"

"We are going to do so tonight, and trust me, you are not crazy, it may seem weird but, age is a number and if he is determined enough I guess all is possible, what can I say, my son takes after me after all"

Wing gave a small smile and exited the room heading towards were Wei and Lee were.

As soon as Wei saw me he ran towards me with Opal.

"So!?" They both said in union.

"Apparently Lee confessed to him a while ago, but…Wing does not even know what to do"

Opal looked at them as the spared, Lee was smiling as he evaded Wing's attacks.

"Well what did you say?" Wei asked.

"I told him to wait until everything becomes clear between the two and that he is older to actually make a decision like that"

"I am not against it" Wei said "It's my brother and my son, I just don't want any of them to get hurt"

"I know" I said giving him a hug.

"He is in the oath of self-discovery" Opal said as he looked at Lee. "Just talk to him tonight, I'll try and make Wing calm down"


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wing POV on his little predicament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope all of you are doing well! And I do hope you are enjoying the story so far, I know I announced that I will end the chapter at CH20 but I decided to extended it, it will probably be a 30 CH fanfic.   
> Oh others news I changed my tumblr URL and for those who asked earlier a way to contact me you can go ask me at barawryyy (dot) tumblr (dot) com

Wing P.O.V.

/normal/

_/inner thoughts/_

It has been 4 days since Bolin talked to me about Lee, it has been a rather difficult time, I do not dislike the kid, I admire his determination, he is very smart and loved by our family and I see him more like a man each passing day. But he is still a kid and I do not want to hurt him at all.

I make my morning walk like I usually do, I find Wei sparring with Opal and I quickly give my “Good Mornings” It was just a normal routine.

“Is Lee still sleeping” I was surprised that was the first thing I asked.

 “Yes, he is, he was rather worn out from school work so I let him sleep in” He gave me this knowing smirk and continues to dodge Opal’s attacks.

Bolin and Wei have been very supportive of their son’s obvious feelings for me and they even gave me some advice the past few days, I just don’t know how to approach the kid about it, frankly it has been eating my mind. I ran across the yard trying to block my mind and just think of what training regimen I should give the kids of our school.

After running around for an hour I ran towards my room, it was spacious now that I did not share it with Wei. I took a quick bath and started getting dressed for the day. I heard a laugh coming towards the window and I saw Lee running away from Opal he was smiling, he got way taller than expected just at 11 years old and he was already 5”2 and I was just 6”00, he will surpass me in no time.

I found myself casually staring at him during breakfast and as he talked to Bolin.

“So are you going to talk to him?” Wei asked sitting next to me.

“As the father are you not supposed to be mad at me?” I asked rather surprise

“Mad? Bolin and I have known that kid has a crush on you for 3 years now, he always talks about how he wants to grow up to be like you and always help you and become stronger”

“Maybe it is just admiration”

“Wing, I admire grandma, I love Bolin, Lee clearly see’s both in you, just ask him, maybe I am reading to much into it, get it from the source. “

“He is just a kid” I looked at him as I drank a bit of juice.

“A smart one, he was raised to know the reality of this world and you know better than anyone he is no fool”  Wei said rather proudly.

“He takes after you after all” I gave a slight chuckle and smiled.

“Alright, I’ll talk to him when we train in 2 hours”

“Good” He said giving Bolin a signal

. “Well everyone, it was good but Wei and I have ourselves a nice day plan, Wing we trust you to look after Lee after we are done” Bolin said as Wei got up from his chair.

“You planned this” I whispered as Wei looked at me and smiled.

“Lee, behave and do as Wing tells you to okay”

“Yes papa! Have fun today!” Lee said as he waved goodbye and looked at me with a sweet smile.

\-------

“So! What shall we do today?” He asked rather happy.

“It is the first time we train alone together, I am happy about it”  He said as we walked towards the library in the house.

“Are you now? Don’t fool me we still have an hour to review for your test tomorrow”

“Ah Crap! I thought you would forget” He sounded rather enthusiastic for someone who had to finish reading a book about the story of earth bending.

“I want you to get a good mark, you are smarter than I ever was in school” I pat his head and he looked up a small blush appearing in his face”/ _fuck!_ / I thought as he looked at me.

“You think I am smart” He asked his face getting more flustered by the minute.

_/why am I alone with him now?!/_ “Well of course! Your parents tell you all the time!”

“They do! But is not the same?” his hands were shaking, we were all alone in the library and I could feel my own face grow hot.  I have never had anyone look at me like that, but he is just a kid, a very mature one and smart one but a kid !

“H-how so?” / _my voice just broke what the hell was that/_

“Well, you are strong, stronger than Dad and Papa but don’t tell them I told you that” His ears were red, I placed a hand on his face to look at him better. “A-and you are handsome too, and you work hard, and I…” He felt silent, his face registered fear.

"And you?” I gave him a hug. _/his taller than a week ago, his face is close to my shoulders../_ “Admire me?” I asked, hoping that was it, admiration and nothing more.

“Not just that..I want to grow up to be a man you can look at as your equal, that can walk beside you..” He took a deep breath and pulled away, his face was flushed yet determined, his knees were shaking but firm. He was not moving until he told me, I prepared myself I knew what he was going to say, and I was scared to hear those words. _/ What should I do, what can I do?/_

“Wing!” He said, he didn’t use “Uncle” or “Master Beifong” when we trained or talked, this kid was serious and my heart was beating fast, was it because I myself am nervous.

“I love you” He said his voice resonating in my ears, it felt like it echoed in the walls, I could have sworn my heart stop when I saw the realization hit his face, in his mind the thoughts of _“what did I just do”_ were singing in harmony, as a destructive melody of no return got louder in his head.

“Seriously” I asked my own face hot and flushed; I probably looked pathetic and idiotic with this look.

“Wing, I am! I will grow up t-to be a good man you would be proud of and want to be with”

“But I am old!” I quickly said and he gave a small laugh.

“Not that old, you are 28 and I am 11, 17 years. I read that the Queen was 16 when she married the Kind and he was 40, when I am 18 you would be 35”

I smiled  “Jeez, I know you are good at mathematics but that is just showing off”

“So?” He asked still unbreakable.

“I do now know how to feel now, I will not say No or Yes, during time I will either reject you or….go out with you” _/I can’t believe I am saying this/_ “For the meantime, let’s just hang out together more.”

“Alright” He gave me a hug that played with my heartstrings.

 

_/this kid is going to take me for a wild ride for the next 7 years/_

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Build up chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter is really short, and not much, just build up. but i have not been able to write since College started and I've been doing lots of work and looking for a job, hopefully with Spring break and some time and some issues resolved i will finish, please note i have not dropped this at all, just the updates will be rather late.

It has been, a few days, since Wing has told me about his talk with Lee. I for one am not all that bothered by how Lee feels towards my brother but more about what he will do but alas, all in do time.

"You okay there Wei?" Bolin asked as he shifts on the bench next to me.

"Yes, just thinking" I kept looking at Lee who was dogging some boulders that Wing threw at him.

"The Lee situation?" He asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Do you think we made the right choice, on making him choose and accepting it?" I say my voice drifting from concern and sadness.

"We did, Imagine we told him no, things would have been much worse, and we would have been a pair of hypocrites, Lee, needs to come to terms with this, and is Wing we are talking about, he will not hurt him at all, he would take things slow, he is not stupid"

"I know, I am just…worried for both of them"

Bolin was quiet for a minute.

"I can understand" Bolin said. "In one hand you have your brother, who you love and care for and you know how he could be, and in the other you have your son, whom you would do anything for him"

I smile at him "I know Lee can be rather impatient and Wing is well new to this"

"I should talk to Lee…"

"You should" He gave me a small kiss and a hug before walking towards, Lee and Bolin as he joins them for a small sparring match.


	21. Notice

I am so sorry I have not been able to update at all, I have not dropped this story at all, I am waiting until I get a break from the University to continue the story and finish it. I am so sorry I hope everyone is doing fine


End file.
